Renesmee and the Long Road to Love
by little miss Renesmee Cullen
Summary: Renesmee falls for the forbidden fruit. Well, not forbidden, just irrational. It's like a toy that breaks before you even started playing with it. He has an expiration date, and she doesn't like that. She's going to try to keep him, but will it work out?
1. introductions

I kissed Michael and we moved to his bed.

I had never been in his house. It was small but nice. We kissed for about ten more minutes then I moved my hands to my shirt. We both had gotten undressed, and after one month of dating we disappointed my father greatly, and I oddly was okay with that.

I went home and my father found out. He had me go to my room and he talked to me.

"I won't tell your mother." He said first thing.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because she doesn't need to know." He sighed. "But, if on the off chance you got pregnant today, have fun telling your mother, I won't help, at all." He said happily and left.

I took a short nap, and went into the bathroom for a shower.

When I was rinsing out my hair I heard a faint knock, and then Michael, and my father's voices.

"Hello, is Renesmee there?" Michael asked.

"She's in the shower." My father replied. "Who exactly are you?" My father asked knowing exactly who he was. I turned the shower off.

"I'm Michael, a friend."

"Is this important?" My dad asked. "If so you can wait for her."

"May I?" Michael politely asked.

"Sure."

I grabbed my towel and dried off. I got my pajamas on and walked out to the living room where Michael was awkwardly waiting.

"Hi?" I said trying to act confused.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and he looked scared.

"Sure." I said and it made my stomach upset from the look on his face. We went back to my room and sat down on my bed.

He swallowed and bit his lip for a second. "I don't know how to say this." He said.

"Just tell me." I told him.

"I'm pretty much dead." He said confusing me. I wasn't often confused so this was very new to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I have cancer." He said looking down.

Chemo. Hello. Isn't that what cancer treatments are for?

"And?" I asked.

"We shouldn't have done that earlier. I have approximately a year and a half left to live, Renesmee." He said and I could feel tears rush down my cheeks but I was mostly shocked. "This kind of cancer won't react to radiation." He added.

"What?" I asked through the overwhelming tears. He hugged me.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." He told me.

We sat there for about ten more minutes before there was a knock on the door and my dad walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"Your mom's almost home, so I thought I'd inform you that if you don't want me to tell her about you skipping school, and well you know the rest then you're grounded and I will take you to school tomorrow, and pick you up. No more skipping school, or at least not until college." He told me.

"I hate you." I replied.

"I love you, but at the moment I don't like you much, honey." He told me. "Unless you want to explain to your mother about today, I'll be leaving." He told me, and I heard her car drive up.

"I better get going." Michael sighed and got up.

"Bye." I said through unnecessary tears. He kissed me and left. I went to sleep. I woke up the next morning and my dad took me to school.

I walked into the school and sat at the 'popular' table where I always sat.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?" James asked. James had asked me out a ton since I moved here, I didn't like him, but he was eager to try to get to know me. My father found his name ironic and comical.

"I skipped." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I didn't want to come." I half lied.

Nobody even considered Michael because he had chose to keep our relationship a secret because he's not popular and I am, and it would make both of us look bad. I didn't care if I looked bad, but he did for some reason.

"Oh." Michelle replied. She was obnoxious and made me wonder why I had 'friends' like that. My mom said that I was like her. Jessica and her had that relationship.

My phone buzzed. It was Jacob. He was calling me. He seemed like a stalker. I hated that quality. He needed to get over it and stop being so obsessive.

We were allowed to have phones out between, before, and after classes so I answered it.

"What?" I asked without so much as a 'hello'.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine, you?" I replied not really caring.

"I just found out like two minutes ago, my dad had a heart attack, your mom wants you to go out to Forks with her, Alice, and your dad." He told me.

Oh, good gumdrops. "My mom wants me to? So it's optional?" I asked rudely.

"Why are you being so rude?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." I was thinking about Michael.

"Okay, your mom is picking you up in a while, she just asked me to tell you, because she said you'd been in a bad mood lately." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Okay." I replied. "When will I be getting back?"

"Worst case scenario, Tuesday." It was Friday. "Bye, kid." He said.

"Not a kid, bye, bitch." I said as usual and hung up.

"What's that about?" Michelle asked.

"I have to fly out to Washington, my mom's picking me up in a bit." I told her.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To wait for at least four days of Hell to start." I said and walked over to Michael to cancel our Sunday date.

"Speak of the devil." I heard someone mutter.

I bent down beside where Michael was sitting.

"I won't be able to make our date on Sunday." I told him.

"Dumping him?" Someone laughed in a hopeful voice.

"Were they ever even dating?" Someone else replied in a serious voice.

"When your dad grounded you last night I figured that much." Michael replied.

"Sex with the devil." A boy muttered.

"He's a push over, I would've snuck out, but I think they'll notice if I take back my credit card that he took away while I was asleep to buy a plane ticket back here." I replied.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"An Indian reservation near Forks, Washington to visit a family friend's dad that had a heart attack." I told him and to his replying face I said, "Yeah, fun time." I laughed.

"You two are dating?" Someone asked but we both ignored him.

"I have to go, my mom is probably here." I said and kissed him as long as I could without getting noticed by a teacher.

"Bye." He replied.

"I'll call you tonight if my dad doesn't decide to take my phone away." I told him. "Bye." I added.

I walked outside and my mom was already waiting. I didn't talk to her the ride to the airport, or on the plane.


	2. plane, sick, plane, and more sick

A/N:

Poll: Who do you like better?

A: Jacob Black

B: Michael Spencer

Just reply in a review. I want your opinions. You can wait a couple chapters to learn more about Michael but I just want your opinion, you don't have to say anything (unless you want to) besides A or B. Please and Thank you.

Now back to the story.

* * *

When I got there my mom and dad rented a car, as did Alice. Jacob was already there. We sat in the hospital for what seemed like forever. I left with Jacob after a while because he couldn't handle it in there watching his dad die.

We went down to his dad's old house and I called Michael when Jacob left to go back to the hospital. We talked forever then I went to bed, I was staying at Billy's house. I pestered Jacob for another day and convinced him to teach me how to ride a motorcycle.

Bad idea.

All was going well until I made a mom mistake and used the wrong break. I flew off and into a tree.

Fun.

I woke up on Jacob's couch, he had a cloth pressed to my head; it was covered in blood from what I could see.

"This isn't happening again." He announced.

"Why?" I pouted.

"You nearly killed yourself." He calmly argued.

"But I didn't." I smirked and sat up feeling a pain in my forehead.

"It won't happen again." He replied.

I'm not sure what, or why what happened next happened but his lips ended up pressed against mine. All I could think about was Michael and I pushed him back.

Tears flooded my eyes.

Next is all a blur, when I came to my senses I was on a plane back home. I leaned back and went to sleep for a while. I woke up ten minutes before the plane landed and in those ten minutes I called Michael, but he didn't answer; his mom did.

That was weird.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Is Michael there?" I replied.

"No." She answered, I had called his cell phone, and therefore I was deeply confused.

"Where is he?" I prodded.

"He's busy." She replied.

"Can you just tell him that Renesmee called?" I requested.

"Sure." She replied.

"When do you think he'll call back?" I asked trying not to sound worried, but because of the cancer I was.

"I'm not sure." She replied frightening me.

"Is he okay?" I asked trying not to go insane thinking about what could happen.

She was silent.

I bit my bottom lip. "Is he okay?" I repeated.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" She asked uncomfortably.

"I'm Renesmee, his girlfriend." I said without hesitating.

She started to say something to someone else in the room. "Do you know a girl named Renesmee?" His mom asked I'm guessing his brother.

"Yeah, she's a bitchy, popular girl, real pretty." I'm guessing his brother replied.

Bitchy?

"She called him." His mom replied.

The boy laughed. "Can I see the phone? I doubt she'd call him. Way to uppity, better than everyone else." He asked.

She started to say something to me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Hello." His brother said a couple seconds later.

"Hi." I replied.

"Why'd you call him?" He asked realizing that I, Renesmee, really did call his brother, Michael.

"Because I'm bored." I replied.

"You're really dating him?" He asked.

"Quit stalling! Why didn't he answer? I'm in a bad mood already." I warned him angrily.

"You wouldn't understand." He replied.

"Try me." I replied not playing.

"No." He replied.

"Unless your brother is a liar, I can guess what's going on." I told him and got off the plane.

"I doubt he would tell you that." He replied.

"I'm tempted to find you and slap you. Tell me what's wrong with him before I slap you." I threatened.

He laughed. "What did he tell you?" He asked.

"That he had cancer, is that true or not?" I asked.

"True." He replied.

"He's dying."

"True. He's asleep right now."

"What happened?" I asked slightly, no, scratch that, extremely worried.

"He fell, and well, the cancer didn't help since he's already slightly out of it." He sighed. "I'm curious, why are you dating him?" He asked.

"Is he in the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"What room?" I asked.

"D104?" He replied wonderingly.

"Okay, I'll be there in… about twenty minutes, then you can ask all your damn questions." I replied and hung up.

I got in my car and drove to the hospital.


	3. Hospital Room

I went to the room and he wasn't lying.

"Hello?" His brother said. He looked familiar.

"Hi." I said and looked at the hospital bed.

"So, answer my question." His brother said.

"He's nice, and doesn't act like the guys I hang out with." I replied.

"Obviously." His brother replied.

"What exactly is your name?" I asked.

"Matthew." He replied.

"Okay, I was just curious." I replied and sat down.

"Why is there blood on your forehead?" He asked.

"Oh, crap!" I said. "I thought I got that off." I said wiping my forehead. "I convinced my friend to teach me how to ride a motorcycle, and like mother, like daughter, I fell off." I told him.

"That's interesting." He replied with a laugh.

"Whatever." I replied.

I grabbed a hair elastic off my wrist and pout my hair into a ponytail.

"Is this what you always look like?" He asked.

"I fell off a motorcycle, or actually flew off, and sat on a plane sleeping for a couple hours. No, I don't usually look as bad as I do now." I snapped.

"How'd you fly off the motorcycle?" He wondered.

"I hate going slow, so I went a bit too fast, used the brake I wasn't supposed to, and flew off into a tree." I told him.

"Wow." He replied with a laugh. "Why were you on a plane?" He asked.

"I had to fly out to Washington because the friend that was teaching my how to ride a motorcycle, his dad had a heart attack, and was in the hospital, and then my friend made me mad, and I left." I told him.

"This is boring." He sighed looking at Michael's hospital bed.

"It is." I told him. "At least it shouldn't be that much longer before he gets out." I replied looking at his condition.

"Why did you come here?" Matthew asked.

"I was worried." I replied.

"You look like shit, Renesmee." I heard Michael say.

"Honey!" Michael's mom exclaimed.

I heard familiar footsteps walk in. "You're awake." Grandpa said.

I turned to face him. "You're his doctor?" I asked.

"Renesmee?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You're supposed to be in Washington, your dad called me, twice, you need to call him and tell him your okay... are you?" He asked.

"Shit! I forgot about him! I'm fine." I told him.

"Good." He said and walked over to Michael.

"You know each other?" Matthew asked.

"Oh course, it's hard to explain, don't asked, but he's my grandpa." I told him.

"I want to ask." Michael replied.

"You saw my dad, and you didn't question that, so don't start now." I replied.

Grandpa started to check up on Michael. I took out my phone and dialed daddy's number.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He said angrily.

"I see this is a bad time, I'll call back later." I told him.

"Why did you leave, and where are you?" He asked.

"Ask Jacob, and I'm at the hospital." I told him bitterly.

"What? Why?" He asked half scared.

"Does everything have to be explained? I'm fine." I told him.

"You're grounded." He replied.

I laughed. "I thought I was already grounded for skipping school." I laughed.

"You are." He replied.

"Okay, well, is Billy okay?" I asked.

"Not for long." Daddy sighed.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Too many puppies." He replied.

"How's grandpa?"

"Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"Broken." Daddy sighed.

"Poor guy, first his daughter marries you, and then his best friend is dying." I sighed and he laughed.

"You better keep your mouth shut." He threatened.

"What will you do? Ground me?" I joked. "Well, I'm sick of talking to you, I was having a more involving conversation before this, so bye." I said and hung up.

"That was rude." Michael pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." I replied.

"So how was Washington?" He asked.

"Just imagine watching an old man waste away, your grandpa go through a mental breakdown, falling off a motorcycle, and almost killing a friend." I told him and he laughed.

"Why'd you almost kill your friend?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter." I told him.

"Done." Carlisle announced.

"Okay." Michael replied.

Carlisle started to walk out of the room but stopped. "Renesmee, can I talk to you out in the hallway for a minute." He asked.

"Okay." I said. I got up and went over to Michael's bed. "Bye." I told him and kissed him. I went out to the hallway.


	4. Wake Up

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"What happened back there, exactly?" He asked.

"I hit the wrong break and flew off into a tree, I got knocked out, I woke up with Jacob, he kissed me, I got pissed, and left." I told him.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Did you get hurt very bad?"

"I don't know, I only saw a bloody washcloth, Jacob was the one that actually saw everything."

"Okay." He agreed. "Go on back in there."

"How's Michael?" I asked.

"He's doing good, but he will die eventually." Carlisle told me.

"I know." I replied.

"There is always another option." He told me.

"I won't do that." I told him and he hugged me.

"Just you be good, I will tattle to your father if you do anything wrong." He smiled.

Michael got out of the hospital just fine, and we dated for another six months before I asked him to marry me.

"Michael, I want to be with you for as long as possible, and not be interrupted before we can do anything. I want you to marry me." I ordered.

"Isn't this backwards?" He laughed.

"I don't care, marry me." I growled and pressed my lips to his.

"Okay." He mumbled and pulled me into his chest.

It took a month but here we are.

I sat in Alice's little makeup room for a while while she got me ready. I got the gown she bought on and got ready to get married. I felt uneasy. He didn't know what I am, though Alice, and my dad told me to tell him. I was worried he wouldn't love me for who I really am.

I walked to the altar while the music played. Everything went smoothly until I was supposed to say my vows. There was a knot in my stomach. I felt sick.

"I don't feel good." I told him. He gave me an odd look. "I can't do this." I told him. Some tears streamed down my face as I ran back up the stairs.

"Go after her dumb ass." I could hear Rosalie call. Michael followed me into the bathroom. He closed the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been lying to you." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

Before he could say anything else I put my hand on his cheek.

I thought of the first time seeing my mom, drinking blood, going hunting, killing a deer, the Vulturi, Irina being torn to pieces, and everything else up to moving here. I remembered kissing Jacob.

I dropped my hand.

"What was that?" He asked with a gasp.

"Memories." I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"I have a gift." I told him. "My dad's a vampire, he reads minds, my mom wasn't a vampire until three days after I was born, she blocks people out of her mind, Alice sees the future, and Jasper senses emotions." I told him. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't love me." I told him.

"Your dad reads minds?" He asked sounding embarassed.

"Yeah why?" I replied.

"I feel bad for him, considering what I think about when I see you." He said and I blushed. He pulled me to him weakly. "I still love you, nothing will change that. I'll love you until the day I die. Nothing will ever, and I mean ever change the way I feel about you, silly girl." He replied. I kissed him. "That was pretty cool." He grinned.

"I don't scare you?" I asked.

He laughed. "I'm dying, does it really matter that you could kill me." He said.

We finally got married and went to the reception.

Zafrina jogged over to us. "I can't believe your married!" She said looking excited.

"You think I can?" I asked.

"Well, good luck to you both." She said and Michael laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I'd need more than luck." He told me. "I'm dead anyway you put it." He laughed.

"Will you not be so calm about it?" I pleaded.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Shut up?" I suggested. I kissed him and about a dozen cameras flashed.

"I have a question." He said with a smirk.

"If it has anything to do with vampires showing up in pictures, they do." I sighed.

"Okay." He replied. "Sunlight?" He asked.

"They sparkle." I replied and he laughed.

"Sorry, but that's just..." He trailed off and laughed. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I know." I told him. "Why do you have hair?" I asked.

"It's chemo that makes hair fall out, and the cancer won't react." He replied. I ran my hand through his blonde hair and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." I told him.

"Beautiful?" He asked.

"At least to me." I said and hugged him.

We did all the wedding crap then got to get our gift that I helped with. Alice drove us to a house. We got out and went in. She drove away. I took him inside.

"A house?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "But the best part is waiting for me to show you." I told him and led him to a door. I opened the door.

"What?" He asked. "Isn't this kind of stupid, how do we know it will come in handy?" He asked.


	5. Home Sweet Home

"I'm six months pregnant." I told him, and the nursery suddenly made sense to him.

"So, I'm going to be a father?" He asked.

We had sex, went to bed and woke up the next morning.

We laid on the couch for a while kissing, and then I had to leave for an appointment. I found out the baby was a girl, and spent the rest of the day out busy. When I got home, we ate dinner and went to bed. The next morning he called his mom and invited his family over.

"Hello." His mom said as they walked in.

"Hi." Michael replied.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Good." He replied.

"Why don't you sit down?" I requested.

They all sat down.

"We have something to tell you." Michael said smiling.

"What?" His dad asked.

"Just a minute." I said and got up.

I went into the nursery and grabbed the ultrasound photo I got. I went back into the living room and handed it to his mom.

"How?" His mom asked.

"I don't think how is the right question considering you'd probably rather think the stork handled this one." I replied and Michael laughed.

"How far?" She asked.

"Six months, it's a girl." I told her.

"How did you keep it a secret?" She asked.

"Alice, and my dad. Alice knows clothes, and my dad kept it from my mom and everyone else, besides Carlisle who does all the ultrasounds and everything." I told her.

"Your dad knew?" She asked surprised.

"My dad knew, or guessed six months ago, and knew for sure a bit less than six moths ago." I told her.

"Is that why you got married?" His dad asked.

"No." I told him.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yes, it was because of Carlisle, and I won't go into details on that." I told them.

"Are you excited?" Matthew asked, he was the first one to ask that.

"Scared, and excited." I replied.

"I don't know." Michael said. There was a knock at the door that made me jump.

"Come in!" I called.

Emmett walked in. "Hey, kid." He said.

"What, Emmett?" I asked.

"Don't shoot the messenger, but a little birdie, named Edward told me to tell you that Alice and your mom found out about something, he wouldn't tell me what, and that your mom is very mad, but also excited..." He said. "So what is it?" He asked.

"I'll tell you in three months." I told him.

"Okay, smart ass." He said.

"Well, bye bye, Emmy." I smiled.

"Okay, Loch Ness Monster." He replied and left.

"I'll have to steal that." Michael smirked.

"I've been called, Nessie, Loch Ness Monster, and a few more names for years by almost everyone." I told him.

We talked for a while more and Michael and I got the rest of the day to ourselves.

Three normal months passed by, and then I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Salicia Mae Spencer, he named her.

We decorated for Christmas and a month later it was Christmas eve.

Michael had eight months left, and he wasn't doing the best.

We went over to his aunt's house on Christmas eve for his family's Christmas party.

"Hey, kid." His uncle said went we got there.

"Hey." He replied.

"This must be your baby." His uncle said grinning at Salicia. "Pretty baby." He smiled.

Her eyes opened and she started to cry.

"Oh, honey." Michael cooed. "What's wrong?" He asked her as if she could reply.

"Shh, shh, shh." I whispered in her ear. She started to calm down.

"Come on." His uncle said and guided us to the living room where his family was.

"Welcome to my world." Michael muttered quietly to me.

I laughed. "Why are they all staring at us?" I asked referring to all the stares we were receiving.

"You get used to it." He laughed.

"Whatever." I sighed. He grabbed my hand and led me over to a woman standing next to his mom.

"Hi, Michael." She said and hugged him.

"Hi, Aunt Margaret." He said.

"Who's this?" She asked, she must have not been at the wedding.

"Renesmee." Michael replied.

"Oh, your mom told me about you." She smiled. "How are you?"

"Good." He replied.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"Um, good." I replied.

"How do you like your in-laws?" She asked Michael.

"Oh, I hate them." He said sarcastically and laughed. "They're really nice, and it helps that her grandfather is my doctor." He smirked.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I took it out and checked the caller ID. I put my phone back.

"You're not going to answer it?" He asked.

"No, it's Jacob." I told him.

He nodded, and we talked to almost everyone it seemed like before going home.

Michael and I put Salicia to bed then we went to our room.

"Wait, right there, I'll be right back." I told him and pushed him down onto the bed.

I went to the bathroom and washed off the makeup, took my hair down, and got undressed.

I went back out and started kissing him. I got him undressed, which didn't take much effort, and pushed him down on the bed. He rolled over so he was on me and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

I woke to a sound that scared me really bad. I knew what was going on before it became completely clear. I got out of bed as fast as I could.

"I'm fine." Michael choked out but I was already standing in the bathroom doorway trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you call Carlisle?" He said and vomited again.

I nodded and ran back to my phone. I grabbed it, there was a missed call but I went straight to dialing his number.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle asked.

"Michael's sick." I said trying to keep from sobbing.

"Does he need to go to the hospital, or could I probably treat his there?" Carlisle asked; his medical training was kicking in.

"I don't know." I said and started crying.

"I'll be over in two minutes." Carlisle told me.

"Okay." I agreed between sobs.

"It'll be okay, bye, sweetie." He said and hung up.

I got my pajamas on and went over to Michael. "Baby, how do you feel?" I asked.

I realized he had pants on. "Like shit." He said spitting. "But, this happens occasionally." He said and threw up again. He spat. "Go away, you don't need to see this." He said.

"Deal with it." I sighed and kissed his neck.

"Go wait for Carlisle." He told me.

"Okay." I finally agreed.

I grabbed my phone and went out to the living room. It was nine AM. I checked the message on my phone while waiting.

It was Jacob, "Renesmee, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas, can you call me back later, maybe? I doubt it. I'm sorry." He was being really nice.

Carlisle knocked.

"Come in." I choked out.

Wordlessly I led him back to the bathroom in our room where Michael was.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked him kneeling beside him.

"Renesmee, go away, please." Michael told me.

"What? No." I replied.

"I won't tell him until you leave." He said.

I left, and went out to the living room. I sat by the tree and played with an ornament with Michael's name written across it that his mom had gotten him. About ten minutes later Carlisle came out and explained to me that he was going to call an ambulance over, and it hit me like a ton of bricks that he was dying, not like before, but really close.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you he'll come home, he's a lot worse." Carlisle told me and I started to cry harder.

Carlisle called and got an ambulance over. Michael had me stay at home for a while because Salicia wasn't awake yet. I called Jacob to get my mind off Michael.

"Hello?" Said a groggy voice.

"Merry Christmas." I said holding back tears.

"Renesmee?" He said shocked. "Wait, what's wrong?" He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked not wanting to tell him.

"I know you, what's wrong?" He said.

"Michael's dying." I said.

"Hasn't that been true for the past ten months?" He asked.

"Yes, but Carlisle said he might not come home this time, he's sick." I said crying.

"I'm sorry." He said; I'm sure he didn't know what to say.

"I didn't call to dump this on you, I called because I got you message, and you didn't do anything wrong, I was just mad at you." I told him.

"For what?" He asked.

"Kissing me, and still trying to be my friend." I admitted.

"Sorry." He said with a sad laugh.

"How are the rest of the wolves?" I asked.

"Good from what I can tell." He replied.

Silesia cried, "I have to go now, Silesia is awake and I have to go to the hospital." I told him.

"Bye, good luck." He replied.

I got dressed, got Salicia, and went to the hospital.

I walked into the hospital room, and realized I was too late. The normal beeping was no longer there.

"Merry Christmas, Renesmee." I muttered to myself, and sunk to the floor.

Carlisle walked over and gave me a hug. He got me back standing up. "I'm so sorry, he was strong, but not strong enough." He told me, and I cried on him and was shaking. "I'm not technically working today, do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I said my voice cracking.

"Okay." He sighed and walked me downstairs.

I put Silesia in the car and started driving home but I passed Michael's parents house. The lights were on so I went to the door with Salicia and knocked.

"Hello." His mom said cheerfully but her smile faded when she saw my face.

"I need to talk to you." I told her.

His brother and dad were in the living room opening gifts where she led me. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Michael was sick this morning." I said.

"Was?" She asked.

I started crying. "I'm sorry, well, merry fucking Christmas." I said through tears.

"No." Matthew objected.

"In Carlisle's words, he was strong, but not strong enough. Michale wouldn't even tell me what was wrong." I said, and was suddenly angry.

I had made his family cry. Yep, merry Christmas.

My phone buzzed. I took it out, Carlisle.

"Carlisle." I sighed explaining, and answered it. "Whatever you have to say won't make me feel better." I told him.

"Why don't you come over today, and relax a little?" Carlisle said.

"Relax a little? My husband is dead. And you want me to relax?" I said really angrily.

"Don't do anything stupid." He told me, and I hung up.

"I have to go, I'm getting too mad." I said and left. I drove to my mom and dad's house, and dropped off Salicia with them so I could go for a drive without worrying about her. I drove, and drove, and drove, it seemed like forever, and I ended up in a bad part of town. I got a stupid idea and bought something illegal to keep my mind off him. Drugs. I drove to a safer part of town and smoked it. I sat in my car for a bit and got the strange idea to go to Jacob's house. I went there and knocked on the door.

"Renesmee?" He asked.

I just hugged him and started crying. The drugs didn't help.

"Is Michael okay?" He asked.

I touched my hand to his cheek and remembered the scene in the hospital, I accidentally remembered the drugs and he freaked out.

"Are you insane?" He yelled taking me to his living room and putting me on the couch. "You could've killed yourself." He exploded. He grabbed my purse and took the little bag out. He threw it away, and I didn't care.

I hugged him when he got back in and he was tense but wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"I didn't mean to get mad, just please don't do it again." He begged.

"I want to go home." I said.

"Okay, I can take you home if you want." He offered.

"No, home, home." I said to him.

"Maybe after the funeral." He offered.

"Okay." I agreed and kissed his cheek.

"Where's your baby?" He asked.

"My mom and dad have her." I replied.

"Okay." He agreed. "Well, merry Christmas." He sighed.

"I should go." I sighed realizing it was a quarter to eleven.

"Bye." He said and kissed my cheek. I left.


	6. still high, Jacob, and a party

When I got home I went over to Carlisle and Esme's where everyone was.

I was slightly high, though I felt low, my dad knew, but said nothing. I went to the bathroom as soon as I got there and realized my eyes were red and you could tell I was on drugs, so everyone probably knew. I went to the bathroom and went back out to the living room, everyone was watching me, and I felt like there was a spotlight on me.

I sat next to my dad and first thing he did was hug me. I realized that I probably looked like I'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Okay?" I laughed. "Define okay." I said and I might have been a bit more than slightly high. "If okay means that my husband just died, I feel like shit, and I want to strangle someone then I am completely okay." I snapped. "Of course I'm not okay, by the way, Merry Christmas." I half yelled.

"Calm down." My dad said and for some reason I did.

"Knock it off, Jasper." I said realizing.

"Someone needs a nap." Emmett muttered.

"This isn't the time." Esme said quietly.

"Freedom of speech." I sighed. "Though I doubt anyone here cares about laws, since you all have broken many." I said and my anger left again. "Jasper, stop, I want to be mad, I should be mad, I shouldn't be happy, if I were then I would feel like a sick monster." I told him.

"Like father like daughter I guess." Emmett said to himself.

"What did Michael tell you?" I asked Carlisle. "Why did he make me leave?" I asked tears flooding my eyes.

"He told me that he didn't want to hurt you, and that he knew he was going to be dead pretty soon, and he joked about his death, and me being wrong on my guess of when he would die." Carlisle sighed.

"He knew, and he didn't tell me?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, because he knew it would upset you." Carlisle replied.

I laughed, but not in the happy way, it was like when... I can't describe it.

"Here's his phone. He told me to give it to you for some reason, he didn't say." He said tossing it to me.

"Thanks." I said and opened it.

It made me want to cry when I saw the background, it was a picture of me. I closed it and put it away.

"I'm curious, what was the last thing he said?" I asked.

"He had been joking occasionally, and said 'Well, shit, last night was amazing, today should be awesome, I guess god loved me enough to want to meet me.' That was the first thing he had said in the ten prior minutes that made some sense." Carlisle told me.

"I hated when he did that, he was like Emmett, he made a joke out of everything, like when his aunt asked last night if he liked his in-laws, he replied with 'Oh, I hate them.', and then said you all were really nice and he liked you, but he could have been lying or forgetting Emmett." I sighed. I suddenly started coughing and luckily I put my hand over my mouth because it felt wet after a few coughs. I sat up and looked into my hand there was blood in it.

"Don't worry." My dad said. "Side effect, next time think first, now go wash your hands." I shot him a glare. I washed my hands and came back out.

"Mom, can you watch Salicia for a while longer while I get back to normal, or at least close enough?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie." She replied.

"I'm going to go take a nap." I said trying to keep calm, I kissed Salicia and left.

I put on some short shorts, and a tank top and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and took out his phone. He had a lot of pictures of me and Salicia. I looked in his video section and he had a couple, one of me giving birth, another of Salicia, and one that was titled 'Renesmee'.

The video was a goodbye. I pressed the play button.

"If you're watching this, I guess I'm dead, and if I'm not, oops." He laughed, but didn't look happy. "Renesmee, I love you." He sighed. "Please behave, don't be like your mom." He sighed. "Well, I don't know what to say now." He said. "Sorry." He said after a short pause. "I love you." He said with his eyes closed. "God, I love you." He said. He suddenly looked sick and put up one finger. He set his phone down and by the sound had to throw up. I had woken up. "I'm fine." Michael choked out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you call Carlisle?" He said. I left. "Sorry, I lied to you." He said quietly so the phone could pick it up.

"Baby, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Like shit." He said spitting. "But, this happens occasionally." He lied and threw up again. He spat. "Go away, you don't need to see this." He said.

"Deal with it." I sighed and I could hear the kiss slightly.

"Go wait for Carlisle." He told me.

"Okay." I finally agreed.

"Sorry, again." He sighed. "I love you." He repeated. "I have a couple things to tell you, behave, forget about me, and sorry I am so great at ruining Christmas." He said in between throwing up.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked him, and I realized he had shown up faster than I had thought.

"Renesmee, go away, please." Michael told me.

"What? No." I replied.

"I won't tell him until you leave." He said. I must've left.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Worse than I did when Renesmee abandoned me at the altar." He said and Carlisle chuckled.

"Anything hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything." He sighed.

"Has this happened before?" Carlisle asked.

"What part of it? Pain is something I have to deal with, but being this sick would be a no, I feel like shit. I probably look like shit too, but that's beside the point." He sighed. "One second." He said and threw up.

"What do you want to do?" Carlisle asked.

He spat, "I want to spend the rest of my estimated life span with my wife, and daughter but that's obviously not happening, well, if I'm right it won't." He sighed.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Carlisle asked.

"Is there a less scary way to get there, if I go in an ambulance Renesmee won't believe that I'm fine?" He sighed.

"Sorry, I'll call an ambulance, just hold in there." Carlisle said and left.

"My brother was wrong." Michael laughed once Carlisle was gone. "After a fight two years ago he told me I'd die an old, lonely, virgin, well I don't think anything really applies to me, I wish he had been right about the old part, but unless they magically find a cure for cancer that won't react to radiation, then I'm dead." He laughed. The video shut off.

I started crying. I fell asleep, after a while.

Well, it took about eleven years, but I did it. I got straightened out, and decided to go to medical school. I got a degree in that and teaching. I spent some time working under Carlisle as sort of his assistant. Jacob, Salicia and I moved to the reservation. I got a job at the hospital, today is my first day working there.

I got into an A-line skirt, and a white button up shirt, when I got to work I'd put my coat on. I already had a job as a doctor, and I was happy.

"How do I look?" I asked Jacob.

"Beautiful." He replied simply.

"I have to go." I sighed. I kissed his cheek and left for work. I got my lab coat thing on and got to work.

I was only a medical doctor, no specifications so I could treat almost anyone. I had a fancy office, and it made me feel like doctor House. Like his door, mine had written on it, 'Dr. Renesmee Cullen-Spencer M.D.' I felt so proud I had made it this far.

I mostly worked in the emergency room but occasionally had other things to do.

On Friday of that week I was surprised at the pay. It was more than I expected, not that I cared, but I just added it to my own bank account that I had opened that had just my money, that I had earned, so eventually I wouldn't need Carlisle's.

I went home and the wolf pack was over at our house. I went in and Jacob kissed me.

"How was work?" He asked.

"I'm the rookie so they pretty much keep me doing things the RN's could handle." I sighed.

"Oh, that must be so boring." He said sarcastically and laughed.

"It is when I worked with Carlisle for three years before this." I complained.

"Oh, little miss M.D. wants to be spoiled, huh?" Paul joked.

"Shut up." Rachael replied.

We ate dinner with them, and talked a lot.

My life continued normally until Christmas Eve came. I had only told Salicia last year about Michael. She never asked again about him. Jacob and I went over to Emily's.

"Merry Christmas!" Claire said when we walked in.

"Merry Christmas." Jacob said. I couldn't say it without crying. Paul gave me a hug.

"Hi." I said and laughed.

"Hello, doctor." He joked.

"Shut up." I said and smirked.

"Why did you become a doctor?" He asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday." I teased.

"No, really." He said. "Was it because of Carlisle?" He asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Then why?" He asked.

"A friend." A replied.

"What kind of friend?" He prodded.

"That's for me to know, and you to possibly find out." I replied.

"Drop it." Jacob half warned.

"Okay?" Paul guessed.

"Hey, you two." Rachael smiled.

"Hey, Rachael." Jacob sighed.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine." I replied.

"Bored." Jacob replied honestly.

"Bored?" She asked.

"Sit down." Emily told us.

Salicia walked over and sat next to Quil, and Claire. We followed her over, and Jacob sat down in a chair and pulled me down on to his lap.

"Save that for when you get home." Paul objected sarcastically.

"I second that, but behind closed doors." Salicia added.

"Your daughter acts a lot like you, Ness." Quil laughed.

"Nu-uh!" Salicia objected again.

"You do." Jacob agreed.

"So I act like an twelve year old?" I asked.

"No, not at all." Jacob replied and kissed my neck, I shied away due to the fact that my daughter was sitting right there. "She acts like you used to." He told me.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Emily announced. "Time to eat." She said and everyone got up but Jacob held me down until they were all evacuated.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine." I replied.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I miss him, but it's been twelve years, it's not as hard anymore." I said, even though it was only a bit easier.

"How much easier?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked knowingly.

"Because I love you, I'm worried, and I saw you twelve years ago." He sighed.

"I know, but that was then, and this is now." I replied. He put his hand over my right hand, I wore my wedding ring on it.

"Are you going back this year?" He asked.

"Probably, but later than Christmas, because I really don't want to get on a plane on Christmas day and spend the day in a cemetery." I said.

"You coming?" Paul called.

"Just a second." Jacob yelled.

"What are you doing... wait... do I want to know?" He asked.

"Nothing bad, we're just talking." Jacob replied loudly. His voice lowered. "I'm sorry." He replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"I promised myself I'd never let you get hurt, but I'm not doing a very good job." He sighed.

"Shut up, and let's eat." I told him and kissed him.

"Not bad?" Paul asked only seeing the kiss.

"It was perfectly innocent until you showed up." Jacob replied.

We went to eat and talked and laughed for a while until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Emily called.


	7. Shut up!

Leah walked in with Matthew.

"So that's your fiance?" Seth asked and I almost chocked on the food I was chewing. Matthew was staring at me.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Nice to meet you..." Jacob said not having a clue who he was.

"Matthew." Matthew said still staring at me.

"Have a seat." Emily said smiling.

They sat down. "Long time no see, huh, Renesmee?" Matthew said and everyone stared.

"Twelve years, I guess. I hope you've changed, if you're the same bastard you were before, then I feel sorry for Leah, and by the way, if you hurt her, I will break your miserably neck." I said and he glared at me.

"You're still a bitch, I guess." He said. "I'm guessing that's my brother's daughter, huh?" He asked. Everyone was surprised.

"Yes." I replied. "I wish she could have grown up without meeting you, you're a bastard, and you'll always be a bastard." I replied.

"Not like Salicia, Michael got you pregnant before you were married, that's the definition of a bastard I believe." He replied.

"I'm surprised you can talk about your brother like that." I replied.

"I always have, and I probably won't stop." He replied.

"I take away my previous statement." Jacob interrupted. "Why do you hate each other?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have sex with him when I was dating his brother, and he's pissed about it." I replied. "I on the other hand loath him for being rude to his brother."

"She always was a whore." Matthew said. "I just thought she'd live up to that standard." He added. "You probably only married Michael so people wouldn't think of Salicia as a little bastard." He said using the word bastard grammatically correct.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Jacob asked.

"You can say it to me here." Matthew replied.

"I wasn't planning on talking." Jacob said.

Matthew laughed.

"Wait, I'm confused, Renesmee's married?" Paul asked.

"Was, Michael died, and Matthew seems to think it's funny." I spat.

"I don't find it funny, I just choose not to make him seem better than he was." Matthew said.

"He was better than that." I replied.

"This is awkward." Seth said.

"Okay, Matthew, outside, this isn't a request, it's an order, and I am a doctor so I know how to hurt you without it being fatal, or bruising." I warned and he followed me outside. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed and slapped him hard across the face.

"I loved Michael, he was my brother, but you seriously hurt my family, I hate you." He replied.

"You think I wanted to hurt your family?" I exploded. "That morning he wouldn't even tell me what was wrong, I was mad, sad, and scared." I said and broke down crying. I was shocked when his arms wrapped around me and he hugged me.

"Sorry, but my mom almost killed herself after that, and my family was never the same." He said.

"I didn't do that, all I did was date him, have sex with him, marry him, and try to get him to be happy." I said sobbing.

"You didn't have to be so rude when you told my family." He said trying to get me to stop crying.

"I was beyond upset, I couldn't help it, I'm sorry." I said and started crying even harder.

"Did he know?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"Leah told me everything, she had imprinted, did he know that your dad was a killer?" He asked searching for words.

"I told him the day of the wedding." I replied between tears.

"Are you still going to be my sister?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around him. "Do you want to hate each other when you're marrying my boyfriends friend?" I asked.

"No, for one we're going to live not too far from here, and two it's hard to be mad when you're crying." He said and laughed.

"I miss him." I said and cried even harder.

"I do too." He agreed. Something wet plopped on my head and he wiped his face. "So, is you're boyfriend Jacob Black?" He guessed.

"Leah?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Yeah, Michael and I both disliked him, but the day of his death I had no one to talk to besides him." I sighed.

"Honestly, did you and Michael get married because of Salicia?" He asked and I pulled back.

"No." I replied looking him in the eye.

"Salicia's beautiful." He said and smiled slightly. "She looks like you." He replied.

"I think she looks more like Michael." I replied. He pulled my inside.

"Jacob, does Salicia look more like Renesmee, or Michael?" He asked.

"Pretty even split." He replied.

"Damn, that doesn't work." Matthew said and I laughed.

"How does it go from screaming to laughing?" Seth asked.

"Hard to explain?" I guessed and he accepted that answer.

We sat back down and started eating again.

"Let me get this straight." Paul said. "Renesmee and some guy got married."

"Michael." I corrected.

"Whatever." He said. "They had a kid. Michael died. Matthew is Michael's brother." He guessed.

"Yes." I replied.

"Did he get hit by a bus or something?" He asked.

"I wish, he went much more painfully, he had cancer and threw up until Carlisle got him to the hospital, and then he died right before I got there with Salicia." I told him.

"Twelve years ago?" Paul guessed.

"As of tomorrow." I said.

"Perfect timing, huh?" Matthew asked.

"It was in the morning leaving everyone feeling like shit for all of Christmas day." I added.

"Is he the reason you decided to go all doctor?" Paul asked.

"I guess. I just wanted to get straightened out. I didn't feel like having my daughter live with my mom and dad, since for about a week she had." I sighed.

"Wasn't it only like five days?" Jacob asked.

"I just know it took my a while to sober up, and stop sleeping all day." I replied.

"Sober up?" Matthew asked. "Were you not sober when you wished my family a 'Merry fucking Christmas'?" He asked.

"I was completely sober." I told him. "Just extremely mad at Michael." I sighed.

"My mom just loved you after that." Matthew said sarcastically.

Jacob was the one who spoke next, "She would have absolutely hated her if she'd of known what happened next." Jacob laughed.

"I'm sure, but she doesn't much care for Renesmee anyway." Matthew smiled.

"Let's got onto a new topic." Seth said.

"Okay." I laughed. There were still some tears left on my face, so Jacob wiped them away.

"I think Leah had something she wanted to say." Seth smiled.

"I don't know how to say it." She replied.

"You told me, so just spit it out and tell them." He said. "We won't bite, or at least I don't think anyone will, right, Renesmee?" He asked and I laughed.

"I don't like wolf, and I stopped drinking blood." I replied.

"See, we won't bite." Seth laughed.

"Maybe your boyfriend will." Paul joked.

"What?" Seth asked laughing.

"Oh, so Edward's not your boyfriend, just with you still kissing his ass, I assumed…" Paul trailed off and Seth laughed.

"Me? You're the kiss ass, you're such a tattle tail!" Seth said. "Anything to make Rachael happy." He laughed.

"What was your news, Leah?" Asked Paul.

"Um, I'm pregnant." She said.

"How far?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Three months." She said.

"When I was there, it was terrible, I had gotten morning sickness, but my dad, and Carlisle were still the only ones to know, and it was just awful." I laughed.

"I hope I can skip that part." She replied.

"Do you know what it is yet?" I asked.

"A baby." She replied.

"I'm slightly frightened now, I said the same thing more than once before, but mostly to get people to shut up." I laughed.

"I haven't had an ultrasound yet." She replied.

"With my dad and grandpa… it was… weird." I sighed and my phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil." I sighed. It was my dad. I started to get up but Jacob held me down and I answered it.

"Hey, Ness." He said happily.

"I was busy, go away" I replied.

He laughed. "How're you?" He asked.

"Can you define that question?" I requested.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Is that question general, or specific to today, or tomorrow?" I asked.

"B." He replied like it was a quiz.

"I feel fine, now is that all you had to say or am I going to have to hang up on you?" I asked.

"How's work?" He asked.

"Sorry, call me tomorrow." I said and hung up.

"You really are a bitch." Paul commented.

"My dad can talk forever if I let him." I replied. "Can someone besides Matthew, Paul, Jacob, and I talk?" I requested.

"So, hey, Jake, what's this make? Girlfriend number one?" Quil said and Paul started laughing.

"Bitch." Jacob replied and flipped him off.

"I had to." Quil replied.

"Boys, behave." Emily called out and Matthew, Claire, Leah, and I laughed.

"Am I the only one that finds all the puppies idiots?" Salicia asked.

"I find that offensive!" Leah said.

"You all have tempers that are very touchy, you can barely tell when to shut up, and you make fun of people that could easily kill you." Salicia defended.

"She has a point." I added. "I know you killed Laurent, and Seth got Riley, but you make fun of Emmett, my dad, and other less short tempered vampires." I laughed.

"I hope like Hell Matthew isn't just finding this shit out." Paul commented.

"Leah told me everything, besides Renesmee's name, because I had mentioned how much I hated 'that bitch'," He used air quotes, "and she apparently wanted me to give all of you a chance." He laughed.

"I find it comical how you called Renesmee a bitch." Paul said.

"No, he used the word whore." Leah corrected.

"Now that pisses me off." I said.

"I've called you worse, don't worry." Matthew said and smiled.

"I have too, but I won't repeat them, because I don't think my daughter has heard half of the words I used." I said and he laughed.

"Colorful." He commented. "I love you, sissy." He said jokingly.

"Love you too, baby brother." I said and he laughed.

"I hate you, bitch." He said glaring.

"I can think of worse to say, but my daughter is mad at me for acting like I was seventeen again." I replied.

"Stupid movie." Stated Quil.

"Do we still have the pictures of you in makeup and a tiara?" Jacob threatened. "If not, don't worry, I have copies." He teased.

"I looked pretty hot." Quil replied.

"Not really." Emily laughed. "It was funny, but not hot." She said and Sam laughed.

We made fun of each other for a while and then went home.


	8. Memories

I woke up first in the morning and grabbed a large box from under my bed. I unlocked it with a small key I kept on my key ring and opened it slowly.

There were pictures, a phone, a t-shirt, three rings, and a wrinkled scrunched up wedding dress. There was more that I didn't even bother looking at.

I grabbed out the rings just as there was a knock on the door. I jumped up unthinkingly and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas." Leah said holding a card in her hand.

I had been crying, and just realized that. "Merry Christmas." I replied.

"We had forgotten about cards, so here." She said and held out a card.

"Thank you." I sighed.

Matthew was standing beside her. "Hi." He said quietly.

"Jacob's asleep still." I told them and walked over to the box. I dropped the rings in it. I went back over to the door.

"You look like shit." Matthew said.

"Matthew!" Leah reprimanded.

"I know, I'm just hoping I don't look like this when Jacob or Salicia get up." I laughed and wiped my eyes.

"Too late." Leah said and Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look fine." He said. He reached up the back off my shirt and ran his hand down my back.

"Just go sit down." I ordered. He laughed and sat down. I could hear him go through the box.

"We should get going." Matthew said and kissed my cheek. "Bye, Renesmee." He sighed and pulled Leah away. I closed the door and went over to Jacob. He kissed me.

"I'm coming into the living room." Salicia warned from the bottom of the stairs.

I quickly locked the box again and ran it up to its home. I went back down and we opened gifts.

Time flew by and it was Leah's bridal shower. I convinced her to have it at mine, and Jacob's house because it was larger. We decorated it before Emily showed up.

"I can't wait to meet his mother." Leah sighed.

"She's coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry if it puts you in an awkward position, but I should get to know his family." She sighed.

Salicia was over at a friend's house, Jacob was out with Matthew and his bachelor party group because Matthew and him grew to be friends, and now we just waited for Sue, and Matthew's mother.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked.

"Gosh, nervous!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"How's Matthew?" I asked.

"Fine, I think." She replied. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." I called. "I know how you feel, I had a knot the size of Australia in my stomach on my wedding day." I sighed.

"Hi." Michael's mom said.

"You must be Matthew's mom." Leah said and got up. She hugged her and I didn't know what to say.

"Saved by the bell." I sighed as my phone rung.

"I think you mean phone." Emily laughed as I answered it.

"Hello." I sighed.

"Are they talking about me?" Matthew asked.

"Aw, nervous?" I asked.

"So, what are they saying?" He asked.

"Nothing really, Leah's mom hasn't even gotten here yet!" I said happily.

"So my mom's there." He said.

"Is that a question or a statement?" I asked. "Yeah." I replied.

"Sorry." He replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I hope it's not too awkward." He said.

"Sweetie, I've dealt with worse than that, for example child birth." I said and he laughed.

"Love you, sissy." He said laughing.

"Love you too, baby brother." I smirked.

"Not a baby." He said and hung up.

"Matthew?" Emily guessed.

"Yeah." I replied. "He wanted to know if there was any gossip." I said laughing.

There was a knock on the door and Leah let Sue in.

"Let the games begin." I said and Emily laughed. I jumped up out of the chair I was sitting in and grabbed a small stack of note cards. I handed them to Leah. "Okay, you'll each get three note cards, on the blue one write the worst thing that happened before or during your wedding and what you could have done to fix it. On the green one write the worst fight you and your husband have had since you were married and what you could have done to solve it, and on the pink card write the funniest thing that happened to you and your husband, either on your wedding, honeymoon, or marriage." I instructed. "Keep it a bit appropriate, or at least something you'd want to say in front of everyone because you'll be reading it aloud after we're done." I sighed and sat down. Leah handed out the cards and waited.

"You sure you want to do this?" She asked me.

"Leah, I'm fine." I replied and started to write. We all finished and it was time to read. I went last. "Ooh, this will be interesting." I sighed when it got to me. "On my wedding day, as Matthew's mother know, I left Michael at the altar looking like an idiot, while I fled to the bathroom because I felt bad about keeping like a zillion secrets from him, I could have kept from scaring him by telling him in the first place." I laughed remembering the day. "Worst fight." I sighed. "The only fight we had I won't say." I said. "Funniest thing, Leah will probably understand this, and Emily might too, but Emmett started making his usual comments to Michael and I after I had finally told everyone I was pregnant, and Michael started making fun of Emmett, and it's hard to explain how it was funny, because I can't, or won't repeat their comments." I said.

"Can't?" Leah asked.

"Michael could really get talking like that one comedian Bob Saget if he really wanted too, and Emmett, is Emmett, he could match or try to outdo most everything Michael said, and it got really… not nice." I said and Leah laughed.

"What I've heard about him he doesn't seem like the type to do that." She said.

"He wasn't unless he was around Emmett. Emmett brings out the worst in people I guess. He usually didn't say anything above a PG level." I laughed.

"What was the fight about?" Emily asked.

"Michael was sick and I wouldn't leave him alone with Carlisle because I knew he had lied to me, and he didn't want me to know." I said and Emily understood. "Let's get onto a new topic." I sighed.

We played more games and then everyone went home. Jacob and Salicia got home and we all went to bed.

"How was the bridal shower?" Jacob asked.

"Awkward." I replied and felt my hand up across his bare chest.

"I'm sorry." He replied and kissed my neck.

"I love you." I replied and laid my head on his chest. I fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock, I sighed and turned it off. The minute I opened my eyes I saw Jacob gazing into my eyes.

"G'morning." I sighed before realizing his position. "Oh my god!" I said and blinked again. He took my left hand in one of his and flipped open a little velvet box revealing a diamond ring.

"Renesmee, will you marry me?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes." I said through tears and hugged him. I moved off the bed into his lap. He kissed me and I held him to me with my free hand. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger. I kissed him again but had to get up. "I'm sorry, I have to get ready for Leah's wedding." I sighed. I had to help Leah get ready.

"I have to help them set up." Jacob replied.

"I love you." I said wiping away happy tears. I walked over to the closet and grabbed some clothes to wear until I got dressed. I was one of Leah's bridesmaids.

Jacob got dressed and Salicia, Jacob and I left to set up.

Jacob was outside with the rest of the wolves, Salicia helped get everyone in their right places, and I was upstairs with Leah.

"I'm so nervous." She said and wiped away a tear.

"Don't cry." I replied and grabbed the makeup.

"I can't help it." She said and I started putting on Alice style makeup. "I feel like a Barbie." She laughed.

"You're too pretty, and real." I replied. "I'll try to give you an Alice approved wedding." I told her.

"Alice approved?" She asked.

"Beautiful, perfect, wonderful, or whatever you want to describe it as." I told her. I started putting foundation on her.

"What's that on your hand?" She asked noticing my ring.

"My ring?" I asked knowingly.

"Congratulations." She smiled. I finished with that part and started on the next. Blush.

"How did you and Matthew meet?" I asked.

"Bar." She replied. "Stupid way to meet, but I'm glad it happened." She said and I started on eye shadow.

"Romantic." I joked. "No, I'm sure it was good once you were outside of the bar." I laughed. I grabbed the eyeliner and put it on her.

She laughed. "I'm slightly scared." She said.

"There's nothing to be scared of." I told her as I finished putting the last coat of makeup on her lips.

We both finished getting ready then it was time.

I got walked down the isle by one of Matthew's groomsmen. The wedding went smoothly, not like mine.

The wedding flowed nicely, and we went out to the reception area, mine and Jacob's backyard where we had convinced them to have it.

It was all mint green and white, their wedding colors; I had used Alice's lights in the trees and everywhere to make it glow, there were green streamers, white tablecloths, mint green placemats, white and mint green alternating cloth napkins, crystal vases with mint green and white carnations, and it just looked beautiful.

Leah and Matthew danced, the wedding party danced, and everyone else danced. We ate, and then danced some more.

At around eleven I walked over to Michael/Matthew's mom's table, and sat next to her. She'd been rude to me since Leah's bridal shower.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked as soon as she looked at me.

"I don't hate you." She replied.

I laughed, "Really? I'm a doctor, taught by Carlisle Cullen, he taught me to know when people lie, you are lying straight to my face, and I want you to explain to me what I did wrong." I told her.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Not really, but I'm morbidly curious, Matthew told me that it angered you when I was rude to you on Christmas over twelve years ago, but he never told me why you held that against me. You weren't the only one that felt lost when Michael died." I forced the word out finally accepting it. "The only difference between you and I, is that you held my moment of weakness and stupidity against me, I used that moment as blackmail whenever I wanted to give up, and break down." I told her swallowing back my tears.

"I haven't held that against you." She denied.

"Then what did I do? Michael never seemed to mind anything I did while he was around, and he seemed happy." I said realizing the truth of my words.

"He was happy." She sadly agreed just as Jacob walked over.

"Baby, I'm going to bed, do you want me to get Salicia to go to bed? It's late and she should've been in bed an hour ago." He told me.

"Please." I replied.

"Okay, I love you, and how the hell did Alice find out? She's already calling ready to piss her pants. She'd do anything to plan a damned wedding." He sighed.

"Paul saw the ring, and told her just to get back at you for breaking his nose, or at least that was his excuse." I told him.

"That was eighteen years ago, and he's just now getting revenge?" Jacob laughed and kissed my cheek. "Well, bye." He left.

"Wait." I called after him. I got up and jogged over. He was already walking Salicia toward the house. I guided Salicia over to Matthew/Michael's mom. "This is your granddaughter." I told her.

"Why are you doing this?" She replied.

"If you want to hate me, go ahead, but you won't get to know your granddaughter, because if you won't tolerate me, I won't tolerate you spending time with my daughter." I told her.

"Can I go to bed now?" Salicia asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, you have school tomorrow, so no procrastinating." I told her. She left.

"Okay." Matthew's mom agreed to something I had said.

"Okay, what?" I asked.

"I'll agree with your idea." She said and turned away ignoring me completely.


	9. Sex and Dinner

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Jacob's voice.

"I'll have to talk to her about it, but, Paul, she was up all last night, and I don't know how much Alcohol she drank, but she seemed a bit tipsy when she came to bed." Jacob said seriously. There was a murmur on the other line. "Tell Rachael I said 'Hi'." Jacob sighed. There was a pause, and then a different voice took over. "I can't talk long, Renesmee's asleep, and I'll probably wake her up." He laughed quietly, the person on the other line replied. "Because I'm going to go back to bed when I'm done talking to you." He laughed quietly. I sat up silently and watched him. He looked beautiful. He laughed, and started to turn around to face me when he noticed I was awake. "Good morning, sweetie." He said and smiled at me. "Yeah she's up, thanks, Rachael." He laughed into the receiver. "You're disgusting." He replied to something she said. "But probably right." He added and laughed. "Well, bye." He sighed. "Love you, too." He said and hung up.

He stalked over to me and kissed me before sitting next to me.

"How are you?" He asked and stroked my cheek with a feather light touch.

"Pretty good." I replied. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Paul and Rachael wanted to go out to dinner with us tonight, so we could talk, since we haven't spent any time together." Jacob told me and pushed me down so I was laying down. "Sleep, beautiful." He told me and kissed me. "You had a long night." He told me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven, why?" He replied.

"I have to go to work at nine thirty." I told him sighing. I glanced at the alarm clock that was set to go off in a half hour.

"What?" He asked sadly.

"I've taken quite a few days off, I'm going to get fired if I keep it up." I told him.

"Okay, so when will you be home?" He asked.

"Six thirty." I sighed. "Sorry." I told him.

"It's okay." He said. "I'll call Pal and Rachael and tell them we'll have to do it another day, unless they want a late dinner." He kissed me softly.

"Salicia's at school, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had just gotten home when you woke up." He told me.

"So we're alone." I guessed.

"…Yeah…" He said slowly. I pressed my body against his and kissed him. "Rachael was right." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"She guessed that once she hung up…" He started but stopped and started kissing me again.

Within no time we were naked, and I was practically yelling his name; he seemed to love it.

"You're really loud." He said panting as he rolled off of me.

"Just thought I'd try something new." I said and kissed his bicep.

"New?" He asked. "What is my name new?" He laughed.

"No, I don't yell." I told him and he rose an eyebrow at me.

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Why are you surprised?" I asked.

"I'm not the first person you've had sex with, so I don't know what you've done before." He told me.

"There are a lot of things I've never done before." I honestly told him.

"That sounds tempting." He smirked.

"Sorry, but I have to take a shower, and get ready for work." I told him.

I left for work and had a surgery that day. I hadn't done surgery in about a week. The patient got out fine, and I checked on him later and he was so nice I wanted to hug him. I had some regular patients that come in for check ups, or people that think and runny nose justifies as probable cause to go to the emergency room.

I got a call from Jacob, "Hey, sexy." I answered and he growled seductively in reply.

"Well, anyway," He said getting off that topic, "We're going to dinner with Paul, and Rachael tonight after you get off work." He told me.

"Oh, are we." I replied.

"Do you not want to?" He asked seriously.

"I want to go!" I objected. "Just it's weird having you tell me what to do." I told him. He told me the name of the restaurant and we said goodbye.

"Renesmee, you're needed down in Emergency." One of the nurses told me.

"I'll be right there." I told her. I got me medical coat back on and jogged down to the room I was told to go to.

"Hi." A woman said sitting on the table.

"Hello." I said. "So what would be bothering you?" I asked.

"Uh…" She trailed off. She explained a very… awkward situation to me. I had to help her get… something out of her… lower regions… it was a very interesting day to say the least.

I finished with her and then I was off for the day. I went to my office, got my stuff, and went home to change. I put on a short black, silk, spaghetti strap dress.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Salicia asked. "Oh… yeah… that dressed up for them?" She asked.

"I guess." I told her with a laugh.

"Bye." She said. "You have fun with them, and I'll have fun with my babysitter, by the way, I'm twelve, babysitters aren't needed. Anyway, it's not like Quil is really going to do that much." She said.

"Suck it up and deal with it." I told her and left as soon as Quil got there.

Jacob was waiting at the restaurant. "You look stunning." He said as soon as I sat across from Paul.

"Considering the day I had, I'm surprised." I laughed remembering the last woman I had. "Women must have some odd idea that shoving things in themselves is a good idea." I laughed.

Jacob laughed. "I can think of something, if we're thinking about the same body part." He smirked.

"Considering the way you think, we are." I told him and he grinned.

"Okay, I can think of at least two things you put in yours." He told me and smirked.

"Two?" I asked.

"You really want me to explain?" He asked. "One of them you keep in the bottom drawer in the vanity." He said and I laughed. "Ding, ding, ding, yeah, you sure are an idiot." He told me.

"Shut up." I said and kissed him.

"Now before you make your sister vomit, Jacob." Paul sighed. "Can we change the topic?" He requested.

"Sure." Jacob said and I leaned back in my seat. We got our food, and got onto the subject of Leah and Matthew.

"Does his mom still hate you?" Paul asked.

"She may tolerate me, because she won't ever see Michael's daughter if she doesn't learn not to be a bitch to me." I told him.

"Good job." Paul said and reached his fist out. I wasn't very girly so I hit my fist against his. "How could she be like that to you?" Paul said sounding disgusted.

Jacob put his hand on my thigh and inched it around so it wasn't very appropriate.

"I don't know, and Jacob, touch me like that in public one more time and I will break every one of your fingers." I told him.

Paul laughed. "So, how did Matthew act about his mom being like that?" He asked.

"He told me to ignore her, and just dance with him." I laughed. "It was when Leah got a dance with Jacob and he decided it wouldn't be fair for some reason." I smirked. Jacob teased me and touched me again, but that reminded me about the bottom drawer in the bathroom and I bit my lip.

"Just like your mother." Jacob muttered.

My phone ringing interrupted my thought. It was Matthew, so I answered it in a way to upset Jacob. "Hey, cutie." I said laughing.

"Can we skip this, no matter how much I enjoy it?" He asked.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Can you come over?" He asked.

"I'm busy." I replied.

"I kind of need you." He said.

"Me, or a doctor?" I asked.

"A doctor." He replied.


	10. Viagra

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you just come over?" He asked dodging my question.

"Can't you just have Leah kiss it?" I asked and he found it oddly funny.

"The only reason I called you is because I need a doctor, and it's slightly embarrassing." He said.

"Do tell." I told him.

"Why?" He pleaded.

"I need to know whether to bring sharp knives, prescription pads, or cast type things." I told him.

"Please no sharp tools." He begged.

"What? Afraid I'd castrate you?" I asked.

"Considering where I need help, yeah." He said.

"What'd you do? Get stuck in some kind of toy?" I asked him and he seemed very embarrassed.

"No, it was Viagra." He said.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you won't need a brace." I giggled.

"Renesmee, please." He begged.

"I just find it funny, that out of all people you called me, because of Viagra issues, and by the way, Paul, Rachael, and Jacob just heard what I said, just by the way." I said.

"Damn." He said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That eight hour thing or whatever, it's been since last night." He said.

I laughed. "Probably an allergy, does Leah know?" I asked.

"No, and I don't plan on telling her." He said.

"Wimp." I replied.

"Can you help?" He asked.

"I'll go get my medical bag, and see what I can do." I told him.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

"Why'd you call only now?" I asked.

"Because, Leah went out for a couple hours and I didn't want to call you with her around." He replied.

"Okay, bye, Matthew." I said.

"Bye, love you, sissy." He said as always.

"Love you too." I replied and hung up.

Paul snickered.

"I'm guessing you can guess what Leah's new hubbie got himself into." I laughed. "Sorry, bye, Jacob, see you later." I said and kissed him. "I love you." I said before leaving.

I went home grabbed my medical bag without so much as a word, and went to Leah's house where they were living. I knocked.

"Come in." Yelled Matthew and I walked in.

I closed the door. "Leah home?" I asked. He shook his head. "Drop your pants." I ordered nodding to his jeans.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to make sure I know what to prescribe, or if I have to send you to the hospital where they have the correct equipment." I told him.

He reluctantly pulled his jeans and boxers down. I walked over and set my bag down.

"Wait, and don't move." I told him and went over to the kitchen table. I took my ring off.

"Why?" He asked.

"It shreds the gloves, and I don't feel like using my bare hands." I told him and walked back over. I snapped on some gloves and started looking around.

Without the slightest warning the door swung open and Leah, and Matthew's mom's voices echoed inside and then stopped dead.

Matthew started to reach for his pants but I slapped them.

"Touch them and I will force you to go to the hospital." I told him.

"What's going on?" Leah asked.

I opened my mouth.

"Don't." Matthew warned but I ignored him.

"Your husband took Viagra this morning, won't wear off, apparently calling his ex-sister in law, that he still calls sissy was the first idea that came to mind." I said not taking my hands or eyes off him. "You are such a dumbass." I muttered to him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're allergic, it's really obvious, Matthew, I'll write you a prescription, it isn't exclusive to just males, so if you want, I can write it to Leah so she can pick it up, because I don't think you'd want to go to the drug store like this." I said laughing. "Just your luck, buddy boy, Paul understood your situation from what I said on the phone, and Paul has a big mouth." I teased. "Sweetie, take that again and I will tell him to tell everyone about your situation, I will otherwise make him keep his mouth shut." I threatened. "Now, pull your damned pants up, you're making me sick." I said and stood up. I took the gloves off and threw them in the trash just as my phone rang. I answered it. "Hey, honey." I said.

"Done?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Matthew is damned lucky it didn't take me much longer judging by his mom and wife walking in." I laughed.

"Did they see?" He asked.

"They got a damned good show if you count that as a good show." I laughed.

"You going to be back soon?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Just have to leave." I told him.

"Okay, bye." He said.

"Bye, oh and by the way, baby, I'm two months late." I said before hanging up.

"Quite the cliff hanger." Leah said. "Three. Two. One." She counted off and my phone rung off.

"Damn you're good." I laughed.

"Known him forever." She replied as I answered it.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Dumb ass!" I accused. "Tell your sister what I said, and ask her what it means, god, Leah even got it, and, well, she's Leah!" I said. He covered the receiver with his hand and I did the same. "He really is stupid, he's asking." I said to Leah who laughed.

"Are you pregnant?" She replied.

"I don't know, I was talking about a patient, and he had gotten on the subject of tampons, and I remembered that I was late, I haven't even paid attention, I was busy with everything else." I laughed.

"Hello?" Jacob said.

"Figure it out, bitch?" I asked.

"You're pregnant?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know for sure, when we were talking about that idiot woman and you got onto the subject of the bottom drawer I just remembered. I just thought I'd tell you before I leave for Carlisle's this weekend." I told him.

"Have you ever been late?" He asked slowly.

"Nine months, but considering I was pregnant with my daughter I think that is perfectly acceptable." I laughed. "Otherwise, no."

He didn't say anything.

"Jacob? Jacob Black? I'm just going to talk until you say something, Black." I informed him. "You did take sex ed in like junior high? So don't you know that this is possible, because we're both idiots." I sighed.

"So," Jacob started, "I'm going to be a father?" He asked and I almost started crying, I did start tearing up.

"Maybe." I said and did start crying remembering that those were Michael's exact words.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Liar, tell me." He said.

"Did you have to say those exact words?" I asked.

"What?" He replied. "Does it have anything to do with…?" He trailed off.

"Michael?" I asked and without an answer continued. "Yes, he said the same damned thing, but I had said I was six months pregnant, and he was staring dumbfounded at a nursery." I told him through tears. Before I realized what was really happening Matthew wrapped his arms awkwardly around me and whispered, "Don't cry" in my ear.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said.

"For what?" I said and wiped away the stupid tears.

"You should warn me what not to say." He said and I laughed.

"I guess I should." I replied jokingly starting to feel better from Matthew's supportive arms.

"I love you, you know that right, now get your ass back here, I miss you." He said.

"You're hopeless, you know that right, I've been gone like fifteen minutes, and you're already threatening me." I said jokingly.

"I didn't threaten you." He objected.

"Whatever." I replied. "Well, bye." I said and hung up without saying anything that would keep him talking. I threw my arms around Matthew's neck and buried my head in the hollow by his shoulder. "Matthew, this is getting very awkward, not that you can help, you need to get your medicine." I told him and he laughed.

"Sorry." He said awkwardly and let me go.

"Who do you want me to write the prescription for?" I asked.

"Me." Leah offered and I wrote it, she took it, and read it. "Not quite doctor's penmanship." She commented.

"God, no. My dad taught me how to write like him, very neat." I told her with a sigh. My phone buzzed. "Damn it." I sighed and took it out before looking at the caller id. "What now?" I sighed.

"Mom?" Salicia asked confused.

"Sorry, Jacob's been calling, what, Lecia?" I sighed.

"Why were you here, and why aren't you with Jake?" She asked.

"Your idiot uncle got into a problem that maybe I'll tell you when you're older, but I had to get my medical bag." I told her.

"Oh, when are you going to be home?" She asked.

"I have to go back to the restaurant, but not too awfully long." I told her. "Why?" I asked.

"Quil is getting boring." She complained.

I laughed. "Deal with Quil, he's special." I told her and Leah snickered.

"Special ed." She muttered.

"Be nice to Quil. I have to go, or Jacob's going to get worried, again, and call me, again." I sighed.

"He's like a mother!" She laughed.

"I don't check in on you every thirty minutes, so I'd beg to differ." I told her.

"Whatever." She replied.

"Bye, honey, be good." I told her.

"Okay, you be good too, no getting pregnant." She said and hung up. I started laughing.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing, I don't know how I'll tell my daughter that she's probably going to have a sister or brother." I said laughing and there was a flutter in my stomach. "Scratch that, is." I said realizing I was further along then I thought.

"Didn't Jacob's mom and dad die?" Matthew asked confusing me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"What about the baby? Aren't like grandparents a big part?" He asked.

"Not with Salicia they weren't." I said icily. "My parents loved her, but Michael's, as soon as he was gone, she and I didn't exist." I spat.

"Not true." Matthew challenged.

"Well, anyway, Salicia turned out pretty well without having a father for most of her life, or any kind of family on her father's side." I said.

"Me?" Matthew asked.

"We only just got back to speaking to each other without calling each other every dirty name we could think of this past Christmas." I laughed.

"Oh." He smirked.

"Whore? Ring a bell? Your name was whore too to Jacob until we found out about you and Leah." I smirked.

"Whore?" He asked.

"Pretty much, that's what I described you as, and Jacob never bothered to really remember your name. He referred to many people by a nickname." I said.

"Blondie?" Leah laughed.

"Well, I really have to go, and you really have to get that medicine, but just a warning, it will make the reaction go away, but you'll have to…" I was struggling for words. "Have some kind of sex, to get rid of it." I said not knowing what to say.

"Afraid to talk?" Leah teased.

"No, it's just awkward trying to explain to my ex-brother in-law how to get the Viagra to wear off!" I exclaimed.

"You sure don't seem shy." He said. "So, you mentioned earlier a patient…" He trailed off referring to the one that reminded Jacob of tampons, and himself.

"You don't want to know, let's just say she was embarrassed, and requested a female doctor." I said and left grabbing my ring and bag. "Bye, Matthew, bye, Leah." I called behind my shoulder not even addressing my daughter's grandmother.


	11. The Box

I went to the restaurant and sat down. "Hi." I said and kissed Jacob.

"How'd it go?" Paul asked.

"Right after I convinced Matthew to pull his pants down so I wouldn't go at him with a scalpel, Leah, and his mom walked in, I of course was already seeing what was wrong. I had my hands on him and it looked so wrong, but Leah just asked what was going on and tried not to laugh. My bag and gloves gave me away." I laughed.

"How'd it go with his mom?" Paul asked.

"Matthew had decided to bring up the fact that the baby wouldn't have any grandparents, and that made me angry, because my daughter had a wonderful father, and wonderful grandparents, or so I thought. My daughter grew up great. I wish Michael's parents could see how she didn't even need them." I said selfishly.

"They have." Rachael said.

"I wish she could have at least known her father." I sighed remembering Michael.

"I kind of wish I could of met him, he sounds interesting." Paul laughed.

"He was, but I never wanted to be near him when him and Emmett talked because they would try their best to embarrass each other, and it just embarrassed Rosalie, my mom, my dad, and I." I laughed.

"Sounds like you, Paul." Jacob joked.

"Nah." Paul laughed. "I'm not that rude." He said.

"You aren't, he would've made you look innocent when he got like that, he didn't say anything about me, but he and Emmett would insult each other, and each other's wives." I said. "Usually in a vulgar, and sexual way." I sighed remembering some of the fights.

"What was some of the things they said?" Paul asked.

"Emmett would usually start by saying 'you should stop screaming', or 'maybe you wouldn't have knocked up Nessie if you two weren't like bunnies'." I sighed. "Even though it was untrue, Michael would just reply with something about Emmett or Rosalie." I sighed.

"Untrue?" Paul asked.

"Yes, untrue, as in, it wasn't true." I defined.

"I don't believe you, well only about the second one." He said.

I glared. "We both had to take care of Salicia, he had doctor's appointments, there were more the closer it got to when he died, I had to take Salicia to see Carlisle once a month, I couldn't just give Salicia a bottle, because she was breast fed, so Paul, think again." I told him glaring.

"Still don't believe you." He replied.

"Salicia hated being alone, so one of us was with her almost constantly." I said glaring still. "I also had to answer or ignore a call from Jacob every day." I said.

"You ignored them for about a month, and then when Michael was sick you finally responded." Jacob mentioned.

"I hated you." I admitted. "For all I cared, you could have gone and died, and I would have still been normal." I admitted.

"Nice." Paul laughed.

"That's the truth, Michael hated him too, because he annoyed the hell out of him." I laughed. "Michael had threatened to kill him, but then he made another joke about dying." I said. "Why do you always ask about Michael?" I asked.

"Because we know nothing about your life then." He said.

"Okay, here's what happened, Matthew kept asking me out, I didn't know who he was, so I got sick of him, I asked his brother out, he said yes, after asking if it was some kind of sick joke, which really, it was in a way. We ended up a month later skipping school and going to his house. When I got home, my dad grounded me, told me if I was pregnant I would have to tell my mother with no help from him, and he took my credit card away. I came back to Forks because of Billy, Jacob kissed me, I got pissed, I went home, found out Michael was in the hospital, and went there. I stayed with him for a while. We continued dating, and then I found out I was pregnant. I convinced him to marry me, though he was against it because of the cancer, he didn't want to hurt me more than he already had, we got ready, I left him at the altar, told him every secret, besides the baby, that I'd been keeping from him, we got married, we finally got done with the reception, we went to our new house, I told him I was pregnant, he almost fainted, and then we told his family and my family that I was six months pregnant, his mother didn't like that I had been pregnant, but she didn't say anything. I had his child three months later, and then on Christmas Eve we went to his family Christmas party. When we got home we put Salicia to bed, and went to bed. I woke up to the sound of him vomiting. That was the biggest fight we had. He told me he was fine." I stopped talking for a second and composed myself. "He told Carlisle he was dying when I finally stopped arguing and left the room. Carlisle got an ambulance over and told me that he didn't think Michael would make it much longer. I broke down crying. I waited for Salicia to wakeup and went to the hospital. He was dead. I broke down and Carlisle had to help me get to my car. I went to Michael's mom and dad's and told them he was dead. Pissed them off, and left. I dropped Salicia off at my mom's. I drove around, got a stupid idea, and went on drugs. I went to Jacob's house and he found them, threw them away, and tried to yell at me. I finally went home. I went to Carlisle and Esme's, almost cussed my father out, coughed up blood, almost cussed my father out again, left Salicia with my mother, and went home. I had Michael's phone so I looked through it. Found out he had a video of him saying goodbye. He had recorded too far and I heard him telling Carlisle exactly what his definition of fine was. I fell asleep and when I woke up I got Jacob to come over because I needed someone more stable than me. He stayed for a couple weeks, and then I finally got stable enough and got my baby home. I finally got completely straightened out and then went to Medical school. I ended up here." I said.

"Wow," was all Paul could say.

Jacob and Rachael were speechless.

"You hadn't told me the whole story." Jacob complained.

"I have more details, but, they're inappropriate, and I wouldn't say them in front of anyone besides maybe Matthew to make his angry, or disgust him." I said.

"What are the details?" Paul asked raising an eyebrow.

"Some of them sexual, others are names he called Jacob, others names he called his brother, and others things that I keep to myself." I said.

"Since we're on this topic, that box?" Jacob asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"A t-shirt that Michael had worn the day we skipped school, my wedding dress, my rings, Michael's phone, pictures from our wedding day, Michael's ring, Marriage paper's somewhere in there, a pair of handcuffs are buried in there that Emmett had given to Michael to piss him off, Michael's wallet, unopened Christmas gifts, and a photo album Michael's mom had given him of pictures from when he was younger." I sighed. "There might be some more, but I don't know." I added.

"Hand cuffs?" Paul teased.

"Yes." I sighed.

"You didn't open them?" Paul asked.

"I couldn't." I admitted. "I had my dad get them out of my sight, along with everything else, and that's what he did. He knew I'd want it later."

"Why'd you keep his t-shirt?" Paul asked.

"I had stuffed it in there because it still had makeup on it and smelled like him. It made me sad, but also it was a memory like everything else." I sighed.

"Hand cuffs?" Jacob asked.

"The only memory they had were Michael telling Emmett that they wouldn't work, because I had broken too many things, he had listed off things but I don't really care what they were. Then we just threw them in a box to get them out of the way." I told him.

"You didn't throw them away." Paul laughed.

"No, we didn't throw much of anything out." I replied. I looked at a clock. "It's getting late, and Salicia doesn't like her special Ed babysitter." I laughed.

"Special Ed?" Paul asked.

"I said he was special, and she corrected it to Special Ed." I laughed. We invited Rachael and Paul over. Jacob and I went out to the car soon to be followed by Rachael and Paul. We went home and found Salicia sleeping on the couch, and Quil sleeping in a chair. I carried Salicia upstairs and Quil left. I grabbed the box from under my bed and for the first time since Christmas opened it when I went back down stairs. "Jacob." I said and tossed Michael's phone to him. "I know for a fact you don't want Paul to go through that, considering when Michael liked to take pictures." I said and Paul giggled. I shook out the wedding dress and held in up. It was puffy and old.

"Princess-y." Rachael commented.

"Yeah, it was next to impossible to move, or sit down in. Michael liked standing behind me when I had to sit down, because he would occasionally get flashes, and he found it fun, but it was the fact the dress hid Salicia, that Alice and I chose it." I laughed. I grabbed out the handcuffs and threw them to Paul who laughed.

"I hadn't imagined them… quite so…" He trailed off.

"Pink and fuzzy?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"That's Emmett." I sighed. I took out Michael's t-shirt, and put it to the side. I took the wedding pictures out and handed them to Rachael. "There's a video too, Alice had said that I shouldn't miss a minute of it." I laughed.

"Where?" Rachael asked.

"In here." I said nodding to the box. The look she gave me said it all and I put it in. I pressed play.

"He was kind of cute." Rachael commented when he walked down the isle.

I laughed. "I guess." I sighed.

"The funny part's coming up." Jacob announced when I was close to running away, and then I broke out in tears and said I couldn't do it and ran down the isle.

"Go after her, dumb ass!" Rosalie yelled from the piano and hit some keys.

Paul laughed. "He was kind of stupid." He laughed. It stopped and started again. It got video of Michael getting the garter and I remembered him almost passing out from bending down. There was our first dance, where we were both crying. It ended after a while and I took in out and wiped away the tears I hadn't noticed.

"That was sweet." Rachael said.

"I remembered something." I said and grabbed Michael's phone from Jacob. I looked for it. "Here it is." I announced. I showed them a couple pictures of Salicia.

"She was a pretty baby." Paul said.

"She wasn't nice though. She liked to scream when Michael or I couldn't get to her after a second. I laughed and there was a flutter in my stomach. My hand went to my stomach unthinkingly.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I am pregnant, at least three months, the baby moved." I told him. I grabbed out the rings and set them aside. Jacob walked over and picked them up.

"His was smaller than yours?" He asked.

"We had to get it fixed every month, because he lost a lot of weight, and it ended up getting really small." I sighed.

"Oh." He said and grabbed out what I hadn't noticed. "What is this?" He asked holding the bag of white powder.

"I think you know, and to your next question, I had it because I wasn't sure if I'd want it again." I told him and set it aside. Jacob touched something but didn't pick it up, he was asking about it in his own way. "I put that in there because he liked it and it made me cry." I told him touching the lacy lingerie. I took out the photo album and immediately put it aside. There were a couple small boxes in there that I was afraid to open.

"That's all." I sighed.

"I had a good time today." Rachael said and got up. She hugged me, and her and Paul put back the stuff I had gotten out.

"Bye." They chorused.

"Bye." I replied and Jacob kissed my jaw. They left. I put the stuff back in the box and Jacob followed me upstairs. They had brought up old memories.


	12. Presents and Meetings

I sat on the floor and slid my flinger under the wrapping paper. I opened the gifts; they were all in boxes. I picked the first up and opened the box. There was a locket with a picture of him and I in it; we were kissing on our wedding day. I felt my thumb across it and set it on the floor. It had a note. I opened it and read it.

_So you can remember me. _Was written in his handwriting. Tears flooded down my cheeks. I slowly opened the next one, which was for Salicia.

It was a matching locket but with a picture of him and I and it was engraves with the words, _our beautiful daughter, Salicia Mae_. I started crying even harder. I opened the next, which was for me, and it had three ornaments, with a note.

_My mom._ Was all the note said and it made me laugh. They were silver with gold writing on them that said each of our names. Jacob walked over. He smiled and picked up the lockets. He looked at them and kissed my cheek. I looked over and realized both lockets were engraved, mine said, _I love you_, in fancy cursive script.

Jacob held me and I cried into his shirt. There was a knock at the door and Jacob kissed me on the cheek again, and left. I got up after a minute and went downstairs.

Matthew's mom was standing at the door.

"She's busy." Jacob said not knowing I was listening.

"It will only take a minute." She replied. I wiped my tears again and realized I had the locket clenched in my fist.

"If you're going to treat he badly I don't want you around." He replied annoyed. I put the locket on to free my hands, and jogged downstairs.

"It's okay." I told him putting a hand on his chest pushing him back and I let her in. "What now?" I asked.

"I came to talk to you." She replied looking down.

"Yeah right." Jacob muttered in a low voice.

"Jacob, behave, or go upstairs." I told him and he went with option two and jogged upstairs. I led her to the couch and sat down. Something glittered and caught my eye. I snatched my first engagement ring up off the floor.

"You were right earlier." She said quietly.

"About what?" I asked.

"Salicia. Growing up without grandparents on her father's side." She said quietly.

"She's still young." I replied.

"Mom." A voice yelled.

"Sorry." I said quickly and jogged up to Salicia's room.

"Why is Jacob angry?" She asked referring to the banging around that was coming from my room.

"Your grandmother." I sighed.

"Is she here?" She asked.

"Your father's mother is here." I told her clarifying.

"May I talk to her?" She asked.

"Sure." I said and she followed me downstairs.

She yawned and sat down on the couch next to Michael's mom.

"Hello." She started.

"Hello." Her grandmother said awkwardly.

"I guess I finally get to formally meet you." Salicia said not caring.

"I guess." Her grandmother replied. My phone buzzed, I sighed and answered it.

"Hello." I said quietly and went to the kitchen.

"Can we talk now about your wedding?" Alice whined.

"What about it?" I asked.

"When do you want it?" She asked.

"Soon." I told her.

"Why?" She asked shocked.

"'Cause I'll start showing if I don't have it soon." I whispered.

"What?" Alice shrieked.

"I'll talk more later, but I'm busy." I said and hung up.

"Why do you hate my mother?" Salicia bluntly asked and I didn't move.

"I don't hate her."

"Yes, you do. I know my father better than I know you, and he's dead. You're alive, and because of your stupid grudge against my mother I don't know you."

"Sorry."

"You aren't sorry."

There was a silence until Jacob boomed, "Nessie, baby, Carlisle's on the phone wanting to know about the baby." He said and then noticed Salicia. "Shit, warn me first damn it!" He said growling.

"Thank you." I said bitterly.

"What?" Salicia asked.

"I'm pregnant, shitty way to find out, but there you go." I sighed and Jacob tossed me his phone.

"Hello." Carlisle said.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were." He said.

"How I am… hmm… my fiancé has a big mouth, I just had to look at Matthew without pants on, I had to dislodge something from a woman's torso, because that's a genius place to stick things, I found out I was pregnant, and to top it off I have to work the rest of this week." I sighed slightly annoyed.

"Do you not like your job?" He asked.

"It's not like that, I just have a lot to worry about." I sighed.

"Wait, back up, what about Matthew?" He asked.

"Oh, I can't say any details, due to my daughter in the room, but he took medicine he was allergic to, and needed a doctor." I told him.

"Oh." He said laughing. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"You really just asked that?" I said shocked. "I mean before, I could have told you every detail of Salicia being conceived, but I can only say that I'm two months late, and that the baby's kicks are only flutters, so under four months." I told him and Salicia started ignoring me.

"Morning sickness?" He asked.

"Sorry, if I sound bitter today, just a bad day for the most part, but no, I hope he or she will be like Cece, and not give me morning sickness. So far, nothing." I told him.

"Cravings?" He asked.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"What have you eaten today, and when did you eat?" He asked.

"Around like eight I ate some eggs, and toast. I didn't eat anything besides a candy bar around three, until dinner at about seven thirty to eight, and I ate a salad." I told him.

"That's all?" He asked.

"Yeah, I had been busy most of the day, either on the phone, or helping out around the hospital." I sighed.

"Okay, when can you come out and visit?" He asked.

"I'm busy the rest of this week, but this weekend I'll probably have to see Alice, because she's excited about wedding dresses, and all that other shit." I sighed. "I won't be able to wait too awfully long, unless I want to pull it close like with Michael." I told him.

"Okay, can you stop by mine, and Esme's house so I can check on your baby." He said.

"Sure, I'll have to talk to Alice." I told him.

"Just curious, have you been crying more than usual?" He asked.

"Only when certain things are brought up, but not like a crazy pregnant lady." I said.

"Okay, be careful, and come see me as soon as possible." He said.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked slightly frightened and Jacob pressed his ear against the back of my phone and listened.

"No, I just want to make sure the baby is healthy, and you are healthy. Just remember to eat more tomorrow." He told me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Bye, sweetie." He said.

"Bye." I replied and hung up.

Salicia and her grandmother must have finished their conversation because they just left. Salicia went to bed, and Michael's mom left.

Jacob and I went upstairs, and I slipped off my dress, we both looked at my stomach. There was a tiny, but definite bump. Jacob felt his hand down it, and we went to bed.

On Saturday we all flew out to see my family. I got a dress picked out and then had an ultrasound. My baby boy was happy and healthy. We went back to Alice's and spent time on the wedding.

"Colors?" Alice asked. "Both of you pick on, and we can compromise." She said.

"Lavender." I chose.

"Silver." Jacob chose.

"Ooh, good." She smiled. "Okay, where do you want it?" She asked.

"Forks." We chorused smiling.

"Good." She smiled. "Best man, and groomsmen?" She asked Jacob.

"Best man, Seth." He answered. "And then Quil, Paul, and Embry." He said.

"Renesmee?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I said. "All of my friends are guys." I sighed.

"Junior bridesmaid?" She offered.

"Then Salicia can be my junior bridesmaid." I told her.

"Okay, maid of honor?" She asked.

"Not maid of honor, but Leah." I said.

"Okay, any other brides maids?" She asked.

"Maybe." I sighed. "We can get back to this." I laughed.

"Cakes." She sighed. "How many layers?" She asked.

"Quite a large cake, because of the pack." I said.

"Okay, what flavor?" She asked.

"White." We said together.

"Okay." She replied. She made a sketch of a cake with six tiers. "Design." She said.

Jacob held out his hand and she handed him the paper. He started drawing on the cake. He had a pretty swirling, floral pattern. "Okay." He sighed.

"I like it." I said.

"Bride and groom?" She asked.

"Normal, we aren't dragging each other, we're all too willing." I said and Jacob grinned at my answer and kissed my cheek. "But if they have one where the bride is pushing a pixie like girl off, then perfect." I joked.

Alice stuck her tongue out. "Okay, now decorations." She said. "Do you want a lavender or silver carpet trailing down the stairs to the altar?" She asked.

"Lavender?" Jacob replied.

"Okay." I agreed.

"It's still extremely white, so Lavender would show up." Jacob added.

"Okay." Alice agreed. "Honeymoon?" She asked.

"Sorry, no." I replied. "I am too busy to deal with it, and it would gross out Salicia." I laughed.

"Wedding song?" Alice asked.

"Forever and ever, amen?" Jacob suggested.

"You're more into this than I am!" I laughed. "I like it!" I told him. "I'm jealous, I wish I was that fast." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay." Alice said writing it down. "Okay, that's all for now." She smiled.

We left and eventually went home.

A couple weeks later it was time for the wedding.

Jacob's sister, Rebecca, and his aunt that I never knew about were staying at our house.

I took a deep breath as I walked down the stairs a couple hours before the wedding; it was my first time meeting Rebecca. Jacob was talking and laughing with a pretty Indian girl.

"Hello." I said in a small voice.

"Hi." She said and then looked up. Her mouth popped open in shock for a bit. "You can't be…" She trailed off.

"I can't be what?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm guessing she thought Renesmee." Jacob smirked. I walked down and kissed him, he grabbed my ass. I pushed him away.

"Grab my ass again, bitch, and I will break your fingers like I promised before." I said and he laughed.

"You actually said leg, and in public." He grinned.

"I wasn't referring to my leg, you weren't touching my leg." I said and Rebecca looked surprised.

"A doctor, and you would hurt a person." Jacob said with fake shock.

"I've hurt you before, so no shock there." I joked.

"Renesmee!" Alice yelled. "You get your butt up here!" She yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Okay, then maybe I'll tell everyone the baby isn't Jacob's!" She yelled.

"Nice lie, but I can deal with it." I replied.

"Just go, I don't know if she's bluffing or not, but everyone would believe her." Jacob laughed.

"You think they would believe a Cullen? Every one besides the Cullens, and other you know whats, are Quileutes, they wouldn't trust a Cullen." I said.

"You're still Cullen." He tested.

"Not really, I'm half Spencer, and I won't be a Cullen, or a Spencer for very much longer." I smiled.

"Paul would probably back her up, because it's Paul, and he wants to embarrass everyone." Jacob replied.

"Do you just want me to leave?" I asked.

"Not really, but Alice has to start on you before the bridesmaids, and she's going to be like with Bella, and spend forever on you." He said.

"Doubt it, because I'm not going to let her help me get dressed, hair and makeup are fine, but I've never needed anyone to get me dressed. "I grinned.

"Never needed." He said laughing.

"I think you're going to make your sister uncomfortable considering I am." I said with a smile.

"I'm still in shock." She laughed. "I never thought he'd be with a beautiful girl." She admitted.

"That's flattering, I guess." I said. "I better go see Alice before she pisses her pants." I sighed.

"I don't think she'll piss her pants but she might get pissed off." Jacob said.

"Oh well." I smiled and kissed him. I ran upstairs and she played around for an hour then I got on a robe for the next forty minutes while the bridesmaids got ready.

In that forty minutes I got hungry, so I went down stairs.

"Get your butt back upstairs!" Alice yelled.

"My baby, and I are hungry!" I yelled in reply, to see the now not so clueless Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Baby?" Rosalie asked.

"Shit." I cussed under my breath and went to the kitchen.

"Nice, Nessie." Jacob yelled to me.

"Shut up." I replied. His warm hand suddenly grabbed my upper thigh.

"You look gorgeous." He said and kissed my neck.

"Thank you." I said and grabbed out the eggs. I made some fried eggs really quick and ate them as quick as possible before running upstairs. I got my dress on and waited with the bridesmaids, my maid of honor, Rachael, my junior bridesmaid, Salicia, and my other two brides maids, Leah, and Alice. Then it was time to go.


	13. Wedding

Seth and Rachael went down together. Leah, and Paul went down together. Alice and Quil went down together. It looked awkward but Salicia and Embry went down together. Then my daddy and I went down together.

Jacob and I said our vows, and I was in a daze. We kissed and the wedding flowed into the reception.

"You're pregnant?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Well, people are saying that you look fat, just F.Y.I." She said frowning.

"Maybe I should've worn a dress like my last one." I sighed and Alice walked over.

"Time for your dance." She said and we followed her to the dance floor. We were reluctant, but not ready to face an angry Alice.

Forever and Ever, Amen, by Randy Travis started playing. Jacob pulled me to his chest and kissed my nose. I put my arms around his neck and we spun in slow circles to the music. I pulled my self up and he held me up so I could kiss him. He was too tall. It felt weird dancing in front of everyone. We had only danced in our room, alone, to some lovey dovey music on Valentines Day. I laid my head on his chest and cameras flashed.

"The kind of ruin a moment." Jacob whispered and put his hand on my stomach.

"I guess." I replied. Our child kicked. "We need to think of a name." I said and looked up into his eyes.

"You think of one." He told me and moved his hand back around to my back. I sighed and laid my head on his chest and waited for the song to end. We finally got away and sat down at a table with his sisters.

"Done playing grab ass-y?" Rachael asked with a laugh.

"He finished before the wedding, Rebecca even saw." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever." Jacob replied and kissed my cheek. Matthew walked over.

"Jacob, Leah wants to dance with you, since you danced with her at her wedding, she said she'd return the favor." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Viagra-boy." Jacob said. Jacob and Paul took to calling him that.

I laughed.

"I can think of a couple names to call you, but I won't go there." Matthew smiled.

"Okay." Jacob sighed leaving.

"I'm not going to dance with you, I decided to quit after Leah and I got married." Matthew said and took Jacob's seat.

"Good, because you suck." I told him.

"I'm glad you aren't a Spencer anymore." He said with fake shock.

"I'm not sure I am, since Jacob seems to take this day to embarrass me in front of everyone." I sighed.

"Tell me about it, but it was the day after my wedding." He said.

"Sorry about Paul, I forgot to tell him not to say anything." I said with a smirk.

"My mom just loved seeing me after that." He said rolling his eyes and Rachael laughed.

"I'd bet, considering the run down Renesmee gave Paul, Jacob, and I." She laughed.

"I'm lost." Rebecca admitted.

"You would be." I laughed. "Maybe if you talked to your brother you would know." I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Just a warning, I might break Jacob's fingers tonight, he's so desperate." I whined.

"How did you end up together?" Rebecca said and I bit my lip.

"I know part of the reason." Matthew said. "No one besides that idiot wants to sleep with a widow, that has a baby." He said and I slapped him.

"Bitch." I swore.

"Whore." He replied.

"Ass."

"Bad name!" He said not knowing what to say.

I laughed. "Nice." I smirked.

"It's hard to think of any names besides bitch and whore, because that's what I described you as for thirteen years." He said.

"Thirteen?" I asked.

"I told Michael that his girlfriend was a whore, because I had found out you slept together." He said.

"We didn't exactly sleep." I smirked to disgust him.

"You are a disgusting whore." He said with fake disgust. "Love you, sissy, the song is about over, gotta go." He said and hugged me.

"Bye, baby brother." I said and he walked away.

"Not a baby." He called over his shoulder.

"That was the weirdest conversation ever." Rebecca commented.

Jacob wraped his arms around my waist and someone made a very familiar gagging noise behind me.

"Emmett, right?" I said referring to the noise.

"The dog disgusts me, I liked Michael better." Emmett said and I turned around.

"I'm sure." I said rolling my eyes. "He at least went along with your jokes." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not going to acknowledge me?" Jacob joked and kissed my neck.

"Sorry." I sighed. "Quit being so desperate and clingy." I said and he laughed.

"Fine." He said and kissed my cheek. He put his hands up.

I hugged him, and he didn't move.

"Am I allowed to touch you now?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. There was a slight pause then he grabbed my chest. "What?" I asked shocked.

"You said I could touch you." He said innocently.

"You're an ass." I said and pushed him away.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"It's not like he won't be doing that later." Emmett muttered.

"Emmett, shut up." I glared.

"But he might be preoccupied… Since you can't seem to keep off each other." Emmett said.

"Just so you know, I can dissect you." I glared.

"Your dad is glaring at me, I think I pissed him off." He said and waved at my dad who had watched the exchange. "Hi, Eddy!" He said in a singsong voice.

"Go away, Emmett McCarty!" I growled and he grinned. He waved and left. Jacob pulled me into a long kiss. That's how our night as Mr. And Mrs. Started, and that's how it ended.


	14. Liars and Work

I woke up at nine the next morning, pulled on a robe, and went downstairs. I started the coffee, and Jacob walked out. He and I sat on the couch and started kissing. We had a while before anyone should wake up so he started touching me where I didn't usually let him. He put his hand on my upper-inner thigh, and started kissing my neck. I moved his mouth back to mine, and played with his tongue using my own.

There was a light throat clearing by the stairs. I winced and his hands dropped. We got into more appropriate positions to see his aunt trying not to smirk.

"Oopsies." Jacob said and smirked.

"Oopsies?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like oops, but a stupider version." He said.

"Jacob." I said addressing him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You are an idiot." I told him. He grinned and kissed my cheek. "I'll finish making breakfast, and can you get Salicia up in a half hour?" I asked him.

"If I remember." He said quietly.

"I think I'll get dressed." I said awkwardly and walked past his aunt with my head down. My face burned red. I put on a skirt and button up shirt, and then went back downstairs. I went out to the kitchen and started the bacon and eggs. I finished that and got toast. I had a ton of food.

"Why so much?" His aunt asked.

"Rachael, and Paul are coming over. With Jacob, and Paul..." I sighed, and there was a knock on the door. Jacob went and got it. Rachael and Paul walked in.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered.

"Talking about me?" Paul asked with fake anger.

"Actually yes." I said and set the table. "Jacob,"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"My daughter." I said.

"Oops. I forgot." He said and left.

"God, give him one task, and he forgets." I sighed.

"He was too busy undressing you in his head." Rachael jokingly replied. Rebecca and Jacob's aunt were already downstairs.

"I think he was doing more than undressing her, because his mind doesn't stop at that." Paul said with a smirk.

"Paul, shut up, before I castrate you. I can, and I will." I told him.

"I'm sure you love thinking about me naked." He said.

"I've seen you without clothes on, and honestly, either of my husbands could beat you." I replied.

"I think I could've beat Michael, I don't know, want to know or care about Jacob." Paul replied.

"Before you start grabbing for a ruler, it's breakfast time." I said. Jacob walked downstairs.

"Do I want to know?" Jacob asked.

"Paul is just overconfident." I replied.

"About what? He obviously can't choose a girl." Jacob said and winked at Rachael with a grin.

"You chose a Cullen." Paul said. "Obviously not good taste since she comes with Edward, and the rest of the idiots." He wrinkled his nose.

"I could do without Blondie… or Emmett… or Edward… or Jasper… or Alice most of the time but the rest are okay." Jacob said.

"I guess." Paul rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with Alice?" I asked.

"Crazy assed pixie slash wedding planner that could probably murder me since I wouldn't fight back." He said and I laughed.

"Okay, but she's not that mean… she's not that crazy either." I tried to defend.

"Sorry, but your family is terrible." Jacob laughed.

"Only if you're a Quileute. I have no problem with most of the people you listed. I'll agree with you on Rosalie to a point, Emmett almost completely, and Alice I can understand your point." I told him.

"What's your problem with the blonde?" Paul asked.

"She annoys me at times." I replied.

"I guess we have our problems." Jacob sighed.

"I could write a book on yours!" I laughed.

"A book?" He replied. "How?" He asked with a grin.

"You are oversensitive. You get angry easily. You are clingy. You try to touch me no matter who is around. You pretend you can handle anything. You are rude." I told him not being able to think of a ton more.

"Six? A book?" He asked. "More like a paragraph." He smiled. "I can only think of a couple, you overreact, and get angry easily." He told me.

"I can think of more than that!" I told him.

"I can't." He replied.

"Okay!" Paul said. "Before you piss off your daughter, let's eat!" He sat down and everyone else did. Jacob grabbed my hand and we started to serve ourselves.

"There's one person here that hasn't heard the not so shocking news." Jacob said. "Renesmee's not fat, she's pregnant." He said to his aunt. "Just thought I'd let everyone know." He laughed.

"How far?" She asked.

"Carlisle guessed about four and a half months." I replied.

"If I asked." Paul started. "You could tell me the exact time of when Salicia was conceived, but you can only say the approximate month of when your new one was." He laughed.

"Shut up." I told him.

"No!" Paul replied with a smirk.

"My offer still stands." I said and put up a finger I walked over and grabbed my medical bag. I took out a scalpel. I waved it at him.

"You may have gotten Michael, Matthew, and Jacob's pants down but I don't think I'll allow that." He said.

"Why'd you include Michael and I?" Jacob asked. "Matthew's reason was closer than ours." He whined. I put the scalpel away and went back to the table.

"Oh, Viagra-boy." Paul smirked.

"I don't know if I want to know, but why are you calling him that?" Rebecca asked.

"He was allergic to Viagra, and it didn't wear off. He called Renesmee because he needed a doctor. She was married to his brother. Wonderful. It gets better. When she was examining the affected area his mom and Leah walked in. Leah had to try not to laugh when she got it explained to her. Jacob and I won't let him forget it now." Paul explained.

"She was married to his brother?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"May I ask?" She wondered aloud.

"I got pregnant, convinced him to marry me, he died of cancer, and then Jacob tried to keep me sane." I told her.

"Tried?" Paul asked. "Well, I guess I understand how he didn't keep you sane, but you don't seem insane." He told me.

"Thanks?" I asked.

"So, Salicia, how's school?" He asked.

"Uh, fine?" She replied.

"Forks, or reservation?" He asked.

"Forks." She replied.

"Got in any fights?" He asked.

"Paul!" I reprimanded. "Find a new topic." I told him.

"Okay, so what position do you like best?" Paul asked to make everyone awkward and I grabbed the scalpel again and headed his way. "You should know that I heal fast, and that won't really hurt." He said.

"I was planning on cutting off a certain body part." I told him.

"I am stronger than you." He reminded me.

"Wanna fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not with a girl." He replied.

"Okay, Paul." Jacob winked and stood up.

"Like old times." Paul grinned and got up. I knew I couldn't stop them so I sat down.

"Are they really going to fight?" Jacob's aunt asked.

"Probably, I just hope they don't break anything, bones included." I sighed.

"They would break bones?" Rebecca asked.

"Jacob used to break Paul's nose all the time, but they kind of slowed down after Paul started dating Rachael, because Rachael would get Jacob in trouble." I told her and watched them. They went outside and they were already having fun. "If you kill each other you will be in trouble." I told them.

"No problem, baby." Jacob replied and punched Paul. Jacob laughed and they started fighting.

"Salicia, if you ever try to use those two as examples of what you should do, I will disown you." I told her.

She laughed. "I'm not that stupid." She replied.

"Why'd you even marry him?" Rebecca asked.

"After my husband died he kept me sane, and helped me take care of Salicia. He was there for me, and not such a child." I said and looked outside to see Paul punch Jacob in the stomach.

"They're going to hurt each other!" Rebecca exclaimed.

I laughed. "Jacob had his whole right side. My mom and him told me about that. Paul has been attacked by Emmett, and got out fine. Actually Paul attacked Emmett and Emmett fought back. Jacob almost killed my father. They're big boys. They learned how to handle themselves a long time ago." I told her.

"Jacob tried to kill grandpa?" Salicia asked.

"More than once, my dad almost killed him on many occasions, but they never got very into that with me." I told her staring at them. "I take back what I said earlier!" I told them. "One of you break something so you can get your asses in here." I yelled and Jacob grinned. He hit Paul square in the nose.

"Damn, Jacob, I didn't know you had it in you!" Paul said and winced. Jacob helped Paul up off the ground and they ran in. Paul reset his nose.

"That felt good." Jacob announced.

"I'm glad you're happy, now you and Paul calm down." I told him. "Paul can you wipe the blood off your face?" I asked and he wiped it off.

"How can you be so calm?" Rebecca asked us.

"I deal with this quite often. Jacob and his friends have hot tempers and get into fights easily." I sighed.

"Not Sam." Jacob replied.

"Sam is an exception." I sighed. His sister seemed awkward. "Jacob, apologize to your sister." I told him and he grinned.

"Sorry." He smirked. "So how are you and that surfer doing?" Jacob asked not using names.

Rebecca looked down, but didn't answer.

"What?" He asked.

"Separated." She replied.

"Well…" He said. "People need to tell me what not to say!" He said.

"They do." Paul replied.

"You both need books of possible things to say." I told them.

"Me?" Paul asked.

"Yes." I replied. Salicia must've gotten bored, she started texting someone.

"Why do I need a book of things to say?" He asked.

"Because you don't seem to understand what is inappropriate to say around my daughter, and Jacob's sisters, and aunt." I replied.

"Oh, what you don't like me insulting you?" He asked.

"I'd be okay if I could punch you and everyone around me wouldn't think I was odd." I replied.

"Twig gonna punch me?" Paul asked.

"Paul, don't, if she wanted she could hurt you." Jacob warned.

"Yeah right." Paul replied.

"Do you really want her to cut something off, or break something?" Jacob asked. "I already broke your nose, Paul." Jacob smirked.

"Mom, can I go over to a friend's house?" Salicia asked looking up from her phone.

"Who?" I asked.

"Megan." She replied.

"Sure, do you want me to drop you off?" I asked.

"No, her mom's coming this way." She replied

"Okay." I replied. Salicia put her plate in the sink and left.

"Now, the kid is gone." Paul said with a devious look.

"But Jacob's family isn't." I replied glaring.

"Your pregnant, I don't think they still think Jacob's a virgin." He smirked.

"They could pretend." I replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Jacob grabs your ass every ten seconds. They're going to be good at pretending." Paul snickered.

"I wouldn't say ten seconds." Rachael smirked. "More like twenty." She added and Paul laughed.

"Not really, I value my fingers too much." Jacob replied.

"Do I scare you or something?" I asked.

"You have a bag of sharp tools. You broke my jaw when I tried to warn you that you would get hurt when Michael died!" Jacob said. "Yeah, you can be frightening." He said.

"She broke your jaw?" Rachael said laughing.

"Unlike her mother she can throw a punch." Jacob laughed.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Her mom punched me and broke her hand." Jacob smirked.

"Someone should tell me these things." Rebecca said.

"She only punched you because you kissed her." I replied.

"You kissed her mother?" Rebecca asked.

"She's not a ton older than Renesmee." Paul said. "Only like seven years." He said figuring in an appropriate age.

"How old is Renesmee?" Rebecca asked.

"Twenty nine." I replied.

"And you're thirty nine?" She asked Jacob.

"Yeah." Jacob replied.

"Ten years?" She exclaimed.

"So?" I asked. "Twenty nine, thirty nine, they aren't that far apart." I told her. "When I'm seventy nine and he's eighty nine will it make that big of difference?" I asked.

"Will he even live that long?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know." Jacob laughed. "Probably not." He replied.

"Bye." Salicia said and ran out to a car. Jacob watched it.

"Is Megan now a boy's name?" Jacob asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't see a girl." He said.

"How old does he look?" I said.

"No older than fourteen." Jacob replied.

"Well, I guess I'll take her phone away when she gets back." I sighed. I got up and grabbed up the empty plates and walked them to the kitchen.

"So, when do you go back to work?" Jacob asked.

"I have the night shift next week." I told him.

"Everyday?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

I scraped the plates off and put them in the dishwasher.

"Thank you." I replied. "When are you leaving, Rebecca?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." She replied.

"Oh." I replied and people started getting up. Jacob helped me clear off the table.

"Today was… good." Rachael said and hugged Jacob and I. "Bye." She smiled.

"Bye." Jacob and I said together and her and Paul left. Rebecca and Jacob's aunt sat down on the couch. He sat in an armchair and pulled me down into his lap. He started tracing circles on my stomach.

"How do you feel about being a dad?" Rebecca asked.

"God, I hope he's nothing like me." Jacob replied.

"A boy?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied proudly.

"What's so wrong with how you turned out?" She asked.

"I broke my whole right side in an accident, I have gotten into many fights, I've almost killed people, and it took me this long to start a family. This isn't ideal." He said.

"How'd you break your right side?" Rebecca asked.

"Helping out Leah. She was being cocky and got herself into trouble. Sam and I had to help her, but I ended up getting very broken." Jacob replied.

"You seem to have turned out okay." She replied.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I spent quite a few years chasing a girl that was in love with someone else, and then repeated that." He replied. "The only reason I got a family was because that girl's husband had cancer." He said sadly and his hand moved flat down onto my stomach.

"I'm sorry." She replied. I noticed something.

"We picked an awful time for our wedding." I told Jacob.

"How so?" He asked.

"You really can't remember what happened thirteen years ago?" I asked.

"You got pregnant?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"So I'm wrong?" He asked.

"Well, no, but I wasn't talking about that." I told him.

"Then wha-…?" He broke off. "You're right." He replied.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"The old man had a heart attack thirteen years ago as of today." Jacob replied.

"The old man?" I asked. "Why not say Billy, or dad?"

"Because that's not what I usually called him." He replied.

"Whatever." I replied and he started moving his hands in circles, and the baby kicked.

"Don't kick her!" He said sarcastically. The baby kicked again.

"He must like your voice." I replied.

"Yeah, right." Jacob replied and hugged me closer to him.

"I wonder when Salicia will get home." I sighed.

"Probably whenever he and that boy are done…" He said and realized he'd said something wrong. "Oops." He said and he reminded me of something.

"Wait, back up, how did you know when Salicia was conceived?" I asked.

"At night you talk in your sleep." He replied. "You mentioned it. You were sleep complaining about being fat." He said rolling his eyes.

"I guess I can accept that, and now, explain what you meant about Salicia." I told him.

"The boy may have been with his mom, but you've been there. Your dad found out everything, but you still did it. I mean you better trust your daughter, though after she told you that boy was named Megan… I don't know." He said and got me worrying. "But, I wouldn't recommend saying anything now, because she might be the rebellious type and do something just because you said she shouldn't." He added.

"Either way, I'm pissed and worried." I said.

He laughed, "I guess."

My phone rung.

"Work, or personal?" He asked.

"My personal phone is in the kitchen, so work." I admitted and grabbed it.

"Don't answer it." He smirked.

"I have a couple patients that are close to death, I don't think I want to miss that." I told him and opened it. "Hello." I said.

"Dr. Cullen?" The receptionist asked.

"It's Black now, but yes?" I asked.

"Oh. Sorry, I'll get that changed, but we're running low on surgeons can you work today?" She asked sounding upset.

"Okay, when do you need me?" I asked.

"As soon as possible." She replied.

"Okay, I'll be there in a while, bye." I said.

"Bye, have a nice day." She replied and I hung up.

"You had to answer it." Jacob sighed.

"They're running low on surgeons, I'm like Carlisle now." I replied and he laughed. "I have to go change." I told him and kissed him.

"Go on." He replied and I ran upstairs. I changed into some pants because skirts were harder to work in. I went back down stairs and kissed Jacob.

"I love you." I told him and kissed him.

"I love you too, call me later." He told me.

"Okay." I replied. "I'm going to take your car, okay?" I said.

"Sure, I'll probably think of some reason just to go somewhere." He smiled. I started to leave. "Your other phone!" He reminded me.

"Shoot, thanks." I said and jogged out to the kitchen, I grabbed it and put it in my purse. "Bye, again." I sighed and kissed him.

"Bye." He replied and I left. I went to his BMW that he got a couple years back and got in. I drove to work and went to my office.


	15. Michael's Birthday

They had changed my nameplate to say my real name. I put my stuff down and sat down for just long enough to relax.

My phone rang, and I picked it up, and answered it. "Hello, Dr. Renesmee Black." I sighed.

"Can you come down to surgery, you are needed on a liver transplant." The lady said.

"Okay, be right there." I said and got up. I went down and changed into scrubs and walked into the operating room.

I was just monitoring the person's vitals, while another person cut them open. It took a lot of work to transplant an organ. I had a couple more surgeries, and a couple regular patients and then I went home at five.

"Hey, sweetie." Jacob said when I got home.

"Hi." I replied and hugged him. "Why are you so nice?" I asked to his reply.

"No reason." He lied.

"What?" I asked.

"Your daughter's not home." He replied.

"I'll call her later, where's your sister and aunt?" I asked walking out to the kitchen.

"My aunt had to leave for her flight but my sister's upstairs." He said.

"I have to talk to you." I told him.

"About what?" He asked. I led him to the living room and sat down. "Bad news?" He asked.

"No." I replied. "Just, Michael's birthday is in a couple months, and I want to go visit him." I choked out. "Alone." I added and he kissed my cheek.

"I don't mind." He replied. "Just call me if you need anything at all." He told me.

A couple months later, the day before Michael's birthday I left. I arrived on his birthday and walked to the cemetery. I sat down on the grass beside his tombstone.

"I miss you." I said and ran my finger down the words on the stone. "Our daughter is healthy, she's a lot like you." I said and broke down crying. I cried for about an hour. "Why'd you have to die?" I said in between sobs.

"I didn't." A voice said.

My crying stopped and my chest rose and fell. "What?" I said and turned around. There was a man with golden eyes, blonde hair, a muscular body, and a pale face. He wasn't human. "What?" I repeated looking him over again.

"I didn't die. I thought you didn't love me, and I asked Carlisle… I wasn't ready." He said quietly. "I can explain more later." He told me.

"You… you thought I didn't love you?" I said glaring.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

"Go to Hell." I told him angrily.

"What?" He asked.

"Did I stutter?" I asked. "No, I loved you more than anything, and you did this to me." I growled. "I need to talk to Carlisle." I said and angrily left. He followed me all the way to another state where Carlisle lived. He didn't say anything. I knocked on Carlisle's door and Alice answered. Michael sat down outside but I grabbed his shoulder and dragged him in. "You didn't tell me?" I screamed when I saw Carlisle. Michael looked down.

"I apologize, Michael told me not to." Carlisle replied and everyone was there; every Cullen, and all eyes were on me.

"Yeah, he's an idiot, but how could you not tell me?" I said angrily. Daddy put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to the living room. He had me sit down and Michael just stood there. "Get away from me." I growled just as my phone rung.

"Compose yourself." My father said quietly. I calmed down when I saw who it was.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Mom, why did Jacob leave, and where did he go?" Salicia asked.

"What? Jacob left? He didn't tell you? Wait, who's with you?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Jacob left. He told me that I'd tell you if he told me. Matthew is over." She said.

"Damn it. Couldn't he get a Quileute or someone more mature to baby-sit?" I asked.

"Matthew's fine." She replied. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Matthew is an idiot. I'm fine." I told her.

"Matthew?" Michael whispered.

"Yes." Daddy replied softly.

"No he's not, and are you sure?" She asked.

"He waited nineteen hours to see if the damned Viagra would wear off before calling me." I replied. "He doesn't know shit. I am fine." I growled.

"So that's why!" She said happily.

"What?" I asked then realized. "Damn it. Ignore anything I just said. Just make sure to call me if you need anything." I told her.

"Whatever." She replied.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett opened it. Jacob walked in.

"Found Jacob." I replied.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"In Carlisle's living room." I replied.

"Matthew wants to talk to you." Salicia sighed.

"I don't really want to talk to him, but okay." I sighed.

"Hey, whore." Matthew sighed.

"I could kill you, and it would hurt." I threatened.

"My wife would kill you." He replied.

"I don't think my family would allow that, I think a couple vampires could stop her. So why'd you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"How are you?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked.

"Where are you?" He pressed.

"If it matters, I'm pissed, and standing in my grandfather's living room." I replied.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Carlisle." I sighed.

"Oh, do you know where Jacob is?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"He told Leah that he would help her out with her shift." Matthew said.

"I'll let him talk." I said.

"Just put it on speaker." Jacob replied sounding worried.

"You're going on speaker." I said and pressed the speaker button. Jacob awkwardly sat down.

"Leah wants to know why you didn't show." Matthew told him.

"Oops." Jacob sighed. "I got worried about Renesmee and left to go see Carlisle. Tell her I said sorry." Jacob said.

"Leah doesn't accept apologies very well." Matthew laughed.

"She's sleeping with you still, so I'd guess she'd have to accept them." Jacob said hinting inappropriately.

"Boo hoo, that makes me so sad, at least I wasn't her second choice." Matthew replied. "Sorry, Renesmee, I couldn't think of a comeback. Paul's better at this." He whined.

"Actually you were." I laughed. "Didn't you know about Sam?" I asked.

"Emily's bitch?" Matthew asked.

"That's one way to put it, I guess." I replied and he was calming me down.

"I wonder if you're Jacob's bitch, or he's your bitch. He seems pretty feminine to me, and he's a dog, but you're just a plain bitch." He laughed. Michael seemed surprised at how lightly I'd taken that.

"Well, you're a whore. We're even I think." I replied.

"Your daughter gets annoying. You should give her the phone back. She's quieter when she's texting Megan." Matthew laughed.

"Megan?" Alice asked.

"Some boy she probably screwed." Matthew replied. Michael and I both stiffened.

"Can you not say that? I was avoiding that conclusion." I replied.

"She's got so much of you and Michael in her." He replied. "But she's not quite seventeen." He sighed. "I have to go. Actually I don't have to. You just bore me." He laughed.

"Bye, Viagra-boy." Jacob called.

"Bye, bitch." Matthew replied. "And that's effective for either of you." He hung up.

"What was that about?" Michael asked.

"Your brother married a puppy." Emmett replied.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked him.

"A lot." He replied.

"Why don't we all sit down and listen." I replied bitterly. He looked awkward but sat down next to Carlisle. It looked as though he was shielding himself.

"Where should I start?" He asked.

"After you pulled off your death." I replied.

"Okay. I wandered around and ended up in Italy. I joined the Vulturi. Alec threatened to kill me if I didn't leave, because his sister had become quite attached." He paused and Emmett interrupted.

"Jane?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah?" Michael replied.

"She always was odd." Emmett snickered and Michael ignored that comment.

"I didn't really feel like being murdered, so I left Italy after two years of being Vulturi, and wandered around. That one woman, Zafrina that was at the wedding, I ran into her, and she didn't like me much for leaving Renesmee, I was threatened again so I left. I ended up in another coven, The Irish Coven. I lied quite a bit, and learned quickly that it's a stupid choice, because Maggie always poked fun at me. I left after about five years, because heir diet depressed me. I couldn't not think about the families I was hurting. I've been living with the Denali ever since." He sighed.

"Tanya." Emmett smirked.

"Edward is missing nothing." Michael added. "She is clingy, annoying, she constantly talks about Edward, and it gets slightly awkward to be around her."

"Do you have any powers?" Emmett asked.

"Uh, it's like a mix of what the wolves can do, what Edward can do, and what Aro can do. I can read one mind like Aro, I don't have to touch them like Edward, and I have no distance of which I can't hear them." He sighed and I felt nervous.

"Is there anyone's whose mind you don't read?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, it feels wrong to read Renesmee's, I'm careful with Edward's, I don't read my brother's after I chose the exact wrong time to listen, and I try to stay away from Aro because he gets angry if I listen. Tanya is hard to listen to because she has wandering thoughts, she gets really into fantasies, and it scares me." Michael said slowly.

Jacob kissed my cheek and Michael looked slightly jealous. My dad made a slight nodding movement.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." Edward replied.

"He was just telling Renesmee that she was right, I am jealous." Michael stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I was curious. I wondered if you hated me." He said and bit his lower lip.

"I don't hate you, I am just not happy with you." I replied.

"Good." He replied. "It feels wrong picking through your head." He smiled slightly. "It's like going through Emmett's after he just heard something he shouldn't have." Michael compared.

Emmett laughed. "Like what?" Emmett asked.

"Four of them are sitting in the room." Michael said. "I'm grouping them in couples." He hinted.

"There are only eight other people besides you." Emmett replied. My phone buzzed. I took it out.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I asked.

"Mom, what's there to eat?" She asked.

"I'm half way across the country, get up off of your butt and look in the fridge." I told her.

"I am." She whined.

"Then eat something." I told her. Emmett laughed.

"You're in a good mood." She noted.

"So? Now find something to eat. I can't tell you what to eat." I sighed.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Do you plan on staying?" Edward asked Michael.

"I'd like to, but I probably can't for long. Being around that many humans gets tempting." He replied. "The Vulturi made it hard on me." He sighed.

"Is it okay if Renesmee tells Salicia about you?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Michael replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Michael nodded.

"Salicia, you have to believe me here and not accuse me of going insane." I told her.

A/N: EBRAJERCECullen 130, are you happy? I almost killed him and Jacob off for good… but… I didn't. Michael probably likes me for it. Haha. I had killed every character besides Renesmee off before I finally settled on this ending when I wrote it last month. P.S. This isn't the ending. This is where the story really gets to its start.


	16. The Killer

"Okay." She sighed.

"Your father's alive, or at least in a sense. He faked his death after he got really sick, with the help of my wonderful grandfather." I said sarcastically.

"No way!" Salicia said. "Does that mean you won't be around the Quileutes, they annoy me, and they smell?" She asked.

"That's not at all what I said, and be nice." I told her.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked.

"Okay?" I replied and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Michael asked when I nodded at him.

"So this is the legendary Michael." She said. "I've heard so much about you that my mother wouldn't tell me." She said and I turned red hoping she didn't hear anything bad. "Your brother told me so much. Paul told me some things to that he had heard from other people." Salicia laughed. "Paul said something about some pink and fuzzy-"

"Shut up!" I told her.

"Handcuffs." She finished.

"Aw, you mentioned those!" Emmett said with fake thrill.

"You are banned from any Quileutes." I told her.

"But I live with one." She said.

"Jacob and you are not allowed to talk." I told her.

"Who are you talking to?" Matthew asked.

"Can I tell him?" Salicia asked.

"I don't think this is the best time, Cece. Let Michael tell him if he wants." I told her.

"Oh, well." She sighed. "I have a few questions, I don't know what to call you." She said.

"I don't care what you call me, and what are your questions?" Michael asked.

"First, why didn't you just die?" She asked suddenly serious.

"I wasn't ready." He replied awkwardly.

"You could have at least told my mom you were alive. She could have killed herself. From what I've heard she almost did." Salicia said angrily and it made it awkward for everyone.

"Salicia?" Matthew asked.

"Go away." Salicia replied.

"I didn't think she loved me. I thought she wouldn't love me anymore." Michael said quietly.

"That's crap." Salicia replied. "If you had eyes you should have been able to see that she loved you. I could even see it in the little I'd seen of you two. You should have gone to Hell when you had the chance." She said and the line went dead.

"That went well." Emmett sighed. I felt really bad.

"Rosalie, I actually agree with Jacob." Michael said and shot her a glare. "I agree with Salicia too. I should have at least talked to Renesmee." He stopped looking at her. "I'm sorry." He said to me.

"I really wish I could drink right now." I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Just curious, do you drink?" Emmett asked.

"When she's upset she drinks about a bottle of vodka, and for dinner she has a glass of wine some of the time." Jacob answered.

"The whole bottle?" Emmett asked.

"She won't listen to me, but it knocks her out." Jacob sighed.

"I'm curious, Michael, how did it go with the Denali?" Emmett asked.

"Tanya tries to bribe me to listen to Edward a lot, Eleazar and I have became quite close, Carmen took a while to actually be able to speak to me, because like Zafrina she took a liking to Renesmee and wouldn't hear what I had to say, Kate doesn't socialize much so I have not really gotten to know her well, she has shocked me before, but that was because I wanted to compare her to Jane, Jane is worse because it's more of a surprise, and that's about all." Michael sighed.

"Have you cheated?" Emmett asked.

"How so?" Michael said probably thinking about relationship rather than diet.

"The diet?" He asked.

"It took about a year for me to get into it. I don't taste the difference between some animals and humans, but humans smell better, and they got distracting. I occasionally murder a human, but it's not something I do often, or brag about." He told us.

"It's odd you used the word murder." Jacob commented. "I've heard most every other vampire say feed, only you and Edward have said murder." He said.

"It seems like more of a murder, because how are they going to protect themselves? They can't, I can out run them, I can find them easily, and I can kill them with a light hit. They can do none of that to me." Michael told us.

"Have you met anyone else?" Carlisle asked.

"The Romanian coven tried to convince me to give them secrets about the Vulturi." Michael replied. "I value my life too much now to forfeit it to make two vampires I don't know happy." He said. "And I like some of the Vulturi members. Marcus, Jane, Demitri, Felix, Renata, Chelsea, and Heidi." He said.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Marcus was very accepting of me. Jane was nice for later obvious reasons that made Alec threaten me. Demitri just helped me learn how to be a vampire, like not in the feeding way, but how to handle it. Felix and I had interesting conversations. Renata, and Chelsea became close friends of mine. Heidi was just nice." He told Emmett.

"Still, Marcus?" Emmett asked.

"Caius, and Aro are nothing like Marcus. Marcus isn't as harsh as them. He's much more polite. Not as forceful. He's pretty much a member of the guard with a fancy title." Michael told them.

"Do you keep in contact with them?" Emmett wondered.

"Jane came to visit me a couple times. She wasn't welcome very often. It's surprising that they're allowed out when you haven't been on the inside, but it's not that bad on the inside." Michael said.

"Of Jane's bed." Emmett added in a whisper.

"I've been there, and that's what almost got me killed." Michael said and I felt honestly jealous, and I didn't want to love him romantically.

I loved Jacob… I think. I didn't love Michael anymore. I didn't love him anymore. I didn't love him anymore. I didn't love Ja-Michael anymore.

"Jacob, why did you come?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to Carlisle." He said.

"Why?" I pressed.

"I don't think she'll mind." Michael said and Jacob shot him a glare. "Sorry." Michael sighed.

"I came here to talk to him about how you were doing." Jacob admitted.

"I'm fine. The end." I said. I felt tired so I laid my head on Jacob's chest, and Michael looked like he had before; jealous. I had accidentally fallen asleep, and must've slept through a lot because I woke up on a plane with Jacob, and oddly enough Michael. I closed my eyes and I woke up in the car. Michael and Jacob were talking but they stopped when I woke up.

"Morning." Jacob laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I was tired." I replied.

"No need to apologize." Jacob said and grabbed my hand.

"Okay." I sighed and leaned back. Jacob pulled up to the house and we all started to get out but I had to stop and catch myself on the car because a shock hit me as my water broke.

"Renesmee?" Michael, and Jacob said and walked over.

"My water broke." I choked out. Matthew walked outside to see his brother and Jacob standing around me.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked without noticing his brother.

"I need to go to the hospital." I told them. Michael had done this before, sort of, and helped me into the car.

"Who's that, and what's wrong?" Matthew asked and jogged over.

"Michael, and I'm in labor." I said bluntly.

"No really, and oh my god, Renesmee." Matthew said.

"That is your brother. He faked his own death. Jacob, get me to the hospital!" I yelled. Matthew froze and took a step back. Jacob snapped out of it and ran around. Four hours later I had a beautiful baby boy. Jamie Garrison. We went home and to our surprise everyone was there. The whole wolf pack, and their wife, or husband. Well, that was our everyone.

"So, what's the name?" Paul asked.

"Jamie Garrison." I replied.

"Odd name, but it's nice." Rachael said.

"So, who's the bloodsucker that's hiding upstairs?" Seth asked.

"Hiding?" I asked and went upstairs. He was in a guest bedroom.

"I'm not hiding, I just don't feel like telling everyone I faked my death." He said staring at the ceiling. I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs.

"Michael faked his death. I told them, you big baby. Suck it up, and deal with it." I said to Seth then Michael.

"I don't think you should tell him to suck it up, he may take it literally." Seth replied.

"Haha, very funny, Seth. I was planning on going hunting later, maybe a little wolf would be good." Michael threatened. "Actually, wolf tastes terrible. But, I've only had Alaskan animals, so maybe Olympian wolves are better."

"A wolf could kill you." Seth replied.

"So could a vampire. I've pissed plenty off, but I'm here." Michael laughed.

"Renesmee always described you nicer." Paul laughed.

"I changed a lot after becoming a vampire. Especially after being with the Vulturi for two years." He said not even changing his expression.

"You were Vulturi?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they had me join because I had an advantage that Aro didn't, I can read a persons mind with no limits as to distance or anything like that. Aro also thought I would give away big Cullen secrets, but I honestly didn't know any, and I wouldn't tell them if I had." Michael replied.

"You read minds?" Paul asked.

"Yes, and that's disgusting. I was hoping to get something to prove that I could but all I got was like looking into Tanya's mind." Michael told him. Paul smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I can now honestly tell what Paul and Rachael look like without clothes, and it isn't something I hoped to have seen." Michael replied.

"Paul!" Rachael said angrily.

"Sorry." Paul smirked.

"Paul, I did stop listening, so don't strain yourself trying to think of something coherent." Michael told Paul. Michael frowned and reached into his pocket. "I better take this." He said and walked outside. After a moment you could hear him arguing loudly with the person on the other line. "Aro, I'm not going to be your bitch, and report to you like I used to!" Michael yelled. "I have never, and will never tell you what Renesmee, the Cullens, or the wolves are doing, or not doing. Get a member of the guard to do that!" He yelled angrily. There was a pause, and it was silent. "Aro, why are you like this? Carlisle is or possibly was your friend. Why do you have to try and find a reason to kill them?" He sighed angrily. "Do they intimidate you?" He paused again. "So that's how it is, you're intimidated by the Cullens, and the wolves. Jane was never the least bit intimidated by anyone not counting Bella, or Renesmee for reasons I won't say. Jane is by far less powerful then you." There was a longer pause. "If I call you master again, maybe, just maybe, I'll let you know what I have learned, but that's only when I am so low as to join your guard again." Michael sighed angrily and there was a click and he walked in. "I know you heard." Michael sighed.

"How do I intimidate Jane?" I asked.

"I love-d you, she has a crush on me, and she worries that I'll find a way to get back with you." Michael said and I realized he had to change love to loved.

"Really?" I asked.

"Jane has a crush on you?" Paul laughed. "She must be blind." He laughed.

"I'd say the same about Rachael, but her eyesight seems to be fine. She must just be on the verge of insanity." Michael replied.

"I think she likes the sex." Paul bluntly replied.

"Trust me, that's not what she likes, I know." Michael replied and Jacob laughed. Sam seemed to give him a glare.

"Still upset he used to be Vulturi?" Jacob asked.

"I never told them anything about you, because for one, I didn't know you, and for two they only cared about Renesmee, because she's young and they thought she'd break a rule, she did, but I think it was fine, because I was dead or a vampire." Michael told Sam. "Caius cared about you, but no one else did. I didn't like Caius anyway."

"Why did you join?" Seth asked.

"I ended up in Italy trying to find a place to live. Jane brought me to them. I ended up staying." He told them.

"How many people have you killed?" Jared asked him.

"How many?" Michael replied. "Every week for two years I killed a couple. Every two weeks for a couple more years I kill one or two, and I've slipped up occasionally since I joined the Denali, but for the most part, I haven't killed a human on purpose in about five or six years." Michael relied.

"You've killed people?" Matthew asked.

"Strangers, but yes, they were people." Michael replied and Matthew seemed shocked. "Before you even ask, I wouldn't hurt you, Matthew, unless you pissed me off, but it wouldn't be fatal." Michael said looking at his brother. "So that's your wife?" Michael asked nodding towards Leah.

"Yeah." Matthew replied.

"I'm surprised, I expected her… not so pretty." Michael replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick my head." Matthew replied.

"I don't do that to some people for a good reason. I learned that you need to get your head out of the gutter right after I figured out how to control what I could do." Michael replied. He frowned again and took his phone back out. "Since you'll listen anyways." He sighed and answered it. "Hello." He greeted. There was yelling on the other end. "God, Tanya, I can hear you, you can lower your voice, I'm not a child, I can handle myself." Michael replied and Tanya must've replied because he replied, "What are you my mother? Yes, I did talk to her." He paused listening to her. "Yeah, actually over a decade, but I still care enough not to watch her break down." Michael was annoyed. "I'm a big boy." He replied. "After she stopped screaming at me and cussing me out she wasn't that bad." He waited rolling his eyes. "Totally." He replied and hung up.

"Does Tanya have a new crush?" Jacob smirked.

"Yes, and her new crush is annoyed at her." Michael replied. "I have to go home soon before Tanya comes and drags me home." He sighed.

"Bye." Salicia said willingly.

"I thought I told you to talk to her." I said to Michael.

"I did, but you obviously didn't tell her to listen." Michael replied like a smart ass.

Jamie started crying. Jacob handed him to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have experience with children that aren't half vampire." Jacob replied.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Learn." I told him and handed Jamie back to him.

"Just a tip, if he's like Salicia, if she wasn't hungry, or needing of her diaper to be changed, she liked to be talked to and bounced if you get what I'm saying." Michael told Jacob and Jacob tried it out. It worked.

"Thank you." Jacob replied and rocked Jamie back and forth slowly. That put him out. Michael laughed. Salicia went upstairs.

"Why does she hate me?" Michael asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" Jacob smirked.

"I can't listen to her, not literally, I could if I wanted to, but it's like with Renesmee, it feels wrong." He told Jacob.

"I'd guess it's because you hurt her, and Renesmee, on purpose, or not, it made her mad." Jacob told Michael.

"It definitely wasn't on purpose." Michael replied. "I probably should leave soon, I hadn't planned on staying more than a half hour seeing how Renesmee was. I guess Tanya is right, I am kind of like a stalker." Michael laughed.

"Michael, come here." I told him and led him upstairs.

"Don't worry, Jacob, you don't have to get your panties in a bunch." Michael called down to a worrying Jacob. I led Michael upstairs and to mine and Jacob's room. I pulled out the box under my bed. "What's that?" Michael asked.

"I have some stuff you left behind." I told him.


	17. Kisses and Calls

"Okay." Michael replied and sat next to me. I grabbed the key off my bracelet and unlocked the box. I opened it and he looked inside and smiled. I put my wedding dress to the side. I grabbed out his ring and handed it to him along with both of mine. I handed him the photo albums and his phone with the charger. "Does it still work?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. He turned it on and went to the pictures.

"I'm surprised you didn't delete these." He smirked staring at naked pictures he had taken of me.

"I didn't touch your phone too often." I replied. I handed him the pink fuzzy handcuffs but he grabbed the bag of white powder I forgot to throw away.

"What?" He asked holding it up.

"I wanted to forget. Vodka works better." I told him and he hugged me. His body was cold and hard.

"I'm sorry." He told me.

"No, I am." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I still love you." I whispered. "But I love Jacob too." I said and tears streamed down my face.

"I'm hurting you." He replied and looked down. I handed him a bag and he put the things I had given him in it. "Bye." He said and kissed me on the lips, I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I kissed him back for a good ten seconds. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He said and walked over to the window. He opened it, jumped out, and left. I put everything back and realized he had taken the bag of heroine too. There was a slip of paper on the floor; I shoved it in my pocket. I locked the box and put it away. I composed myself, and went downstairs.

"Where's Michael?" Jacob asked.

"He left." I replied.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"He just did, not a mind reader." I replied. It took a while to empty out the room. It was time to go to bed. Jacob and I went up, and tucked Jamie in.

Jacob yawned. "Goodnight." He said and kissed me.

"Goodnight, I'm going to stay up for a while, I'm finally not tired." I sighed. He went to bed and I went downstairs and outside. I took out the slip of paper and opened it. It had a phone number on it. I dialed the phone number and it rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" He sighed. There was a sound that sounded like kissing.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

"Sadly." He said quietly. "But we can talk." He said in a hopeful voice.

"Who are you with?" I asked.

"Guess." He replied.

"Tanya?" I asked.

"Right." He replied.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Like you can't tell." He replied.

"Oh." I replied. She was kissing him. I felt even more jealous than before. I wanted to be in Tanya's place, and it hurt.

"Tanya, can you stop?" He requested.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because it's an important phone call." He replied. He sounded bored. "Back." He said a minute later.

"I just wanted to talk to you about earlier." I told him.

"I won't tattle." He replied.

"Jacob knows I love you, he has known since we got married, but he won't like that you are alive for one reason. I do love you, and I might have doubts about who to be with." I replied.

"I have doubts all the time." He muttered. He waited a second before saying the second part. "Tanya, Jane, Heidi, Maggie, and any other single vampire woman I've been around." He muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to try to get over you." He replied.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Honestly?" He said. "No." He laughed. "I wish it had." He added.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us, or one and a half anyway." I replied.

"One and a half?" He asked with a laugh.

"Jacob could easily answer that one." I replied.

"Oh." He laughed. "I should probably go, Tanya's getting impatient." He told me.

"Bye." I replied.

"Bye." He replied and hung up.

I went in and went to bed. I had to get up in the middle of the night to feed Jamie, and then I went back to bed.


	18. Salicia's Birthday

Just about four months later it was Salicia's birthday. My whole family, the wolves, their 'mates', and Michael were all coming. My family got there the night before so they had time. We started the party at noon, three of her friends, and The Quileutes got there then and then Michael showed up. Michael hugged Salicia before he did anything else.

"Happy birthday, Salicia." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, dad." She said and shocked him and everyone else with the last word.

"Dad?" Emmett asked. "Last I knew she was telling you to go to Hell." He laughed.

"Me too." Michael replied and walked over to me. He kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. "Long time no see." He laughed. My dad seemed to watch Michael like a hawk ready to kill.

"How've you been?" Matthew asked Michael while Emmett pestered Salicia.

"Good, I guess." Michael replied.

"What have you ate?" Emmett teased.

"Two wolves." He said and winked. "They weren't that good." He added. "A moose, a buffalo, some bears, mountain lions, two humans on accident, some small animals, and some deer." He told Emmett.

"On accident?" Emmett asked.

"I was hunting deer." He told Emmett.

"I'm sure you've had more than two humans." Emmett replied.

"Yeah, but not recently." He told Emmett honestly.

"Do you know how many you've killed?" Paul asked.

"More than anyone in this room besides Jasper, at least I don't believe so. I've killed more vampires than most of you though. About two a week when I was with the Vulturi." Michael replied.

"Two a week?" I asked.

"Yeah, the one big rule was broken quite often. Less than a year after I joined the Vulturi a vampire tried to create an army, and they had about fifty before we had gotten involved. I killed about twenty with the help of Jane and Alec." Michael told me.

"You needed help?" Paul smirked proudly.

"Alec would incapacitate them, and Jane would shock those who tried to run." Michael replied without a hint of sarcasm. "I burned quite a few bodies, and tore apart a lot of them." He said and the surprised me. "A couple vampires tried to make armies. They liked to have me around during executions in the first year, because I was stronger than almost anyone else."

"Should I be afraid of you?" Emmett jokingly asked.

"Not unless you piss me off, and I call Jane." Michael said sarcastically and smirked. "Her brother might actually kill me the next time I call her. He's threatened quite a few times." Michael smirked.

"How many?" Salicia asked.

"Hmm, every time I call her, every time I see her, almost everyday for the last couple years I was with the Vulturi." Michael told her.

"I doubt he would do it now." Salicia replied.

"Let's see." Michael grinned and took out his phone. He pressed a speed dial number and put it on speaker.

"Speed dial?" Emmett laughed.

"Hello." Jane said.

"Hey, Jane, it's me." Michael said.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She yelled.

"Not really, I just wanted to test Salicia's theory that Alec wouldn't kill me." Michael smirked.

"He wouldn't waste his time unless anything happened." She replied.

"Am I not worth his time?" Michael pouted.

"Only if we slept together." Jane replied.

"Doesn't he know neither of us can really sleep?" Michael replied like a smart ass.

"Dumb ass." Jane replied. "You just called to test out a theory?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied with a laugh.

"Okay, I love you." She replied.

"Thank you?" He replied. You could hear her sigh angrily. "Love is such a strong word, can we use like?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"Okay, then I like you, bye, Jane." He said.

"Bye, Michael." She said and hung up. Emmett started laughing.

"You're an idiot, and she must accept that." Emmett laughed.

"I'm not an idiot. I just don't want to pretend I love her." Michael replied.

"Tanya?" He asked.

"I'm an idiot there." Michael replied. "I don't even have to say that I love, or like her and she clings to me like glue!" He sighed.

"New Edward?" Jasper laughed.

"More like a girlfriend." Michael muttered. "Kate has told me on multiple occasions that she pities me." He sighed.

"I would pity you too, if you had to fake your death to dump a girl." Emmett said and Michael turned cold.

"It wasn't like that, at all, and you know that. At least I almost died from cancer that couldn't be stopped, not a bear because someone was an idiot. It's not like a skinny blonde girl had to save me from being mauled by a bear." Michael said in a cold voice.

"Do you have PMS?" Emmett asked. Michael took out his phone and pressed the same button as before.

"What now?" Jane asked and I realized he put it on speaker again.

"What's the best way to kill a Cullen?" Michael asked.

"Ooh, what one?" Jane asked suddenly interested.

"Me." Emmett replied.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"Made fun of him for walking out on Renesmee." Emmett replied.

"He didn't walk out. He was either dead, or a vampire. He chose to be a vampire, and had his reasons. I could even convince Alec to help kill you. Shut up, Emmett Cullen." Jane told Emmett.

"Tattled to your girlfriend, huh?" Emmett asked.

"It's not like that." Jane replied angrily and hung up.

"She's right." Daddy replied. "Anything she said was true, Emmett."

"Whatever." Emmett replied. "I doubt Alec would help Michael." Emmett added.

"He wouldn't think of it as helping me. He would think of it as making his sister happy and having a good time." Michael replied.

"What do you know about them?" Salicia asked.

"A lot. Aro is afraid of anyone with the name Cullen, because you guys are the second biggest coven; they're the biggest. Caius is afraid of all shape shifters, or at least you guys, he's afraid you all could hurt him. Marcus wishes Caius and Aro would stop being so pissy. Alec won't touch Aro because he's wanted to leave for a while but his sister likes the power. Felix almost killed Aro two years after I joined. Jane only likes the power of the Volturi." He told everyone. (Sorry, I've been spelling Volturi wrong. Just realized it was wrong!)

"Felix?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

"Aro had tried to keep it a secret but he had considered using me as a lure to get Cullens, and Felix and I had became good friends, it pissed him off, and he ended up ripping off an arm but all that got him was locked up for a month." Michael told everyone and even the wolves were smirking.

"It's hard to see you as a killer." Matthew admitted.

"I know. I can't see myself as killing people, but I've done it." Michael replied.

"How are the Volturi that strong if they have that loose of a bond?" I asked.

"Fear." Michael replied. "The hardest thing to do is get out with your life. Once you go into the Volturi you have to convince Aro you aren't a risk to get out." Michael replied. "I got out easily because I just quit protecting them after I told Aro I wanted to leave." Michael laughed.

"Have you killed more vampires or humans?" Paul asked.

"Vampires. With all the covens we got, it was more than the humans we murdered." Michael said to Paul.

"That's surprising." Paul replied.

"There was rarely a day that we didn't kill at least one vampire, but many days we went without killing humans." Michael replied as if it were obvious.

"How are you so relaxed?" Emmett asked.

"I know so much more than I could ever tell you, I have blackmail, I can tell you all what I know, and it would make it so easy for them to kill. I also know that the guard would be reluctant to kill me, because I'm friends with many of them." Michael told Emmett. "I lived with them for many years. They no longer scare me. Aro is slightly afraid of me." Michael smirked. "I am a threat to him. I know all of his secrets, and I can learn more without even having to be near him. I can use my ability to track people down, so they can't hide, I am faster than everyone besides Felix, they can't run, and they can't keep their secrets. I have Jane, Felix, Heidi, Demetri, and in some cases even Marcus on my side if it were to come to it. I am the biggest threat they have." Michael laughed. "I bet I could even get some real werewolves on my side, because any I have met hate Caius, they all know him, and hate him." Michael laughed.

"You're a threat?" Matthew laughed.

"Yeah, easily. Bella's their second biggest threat." Michael laughed. "I don't see it, but I guess since no one besides Renesmee and I can get into her head…" He started but my mom stopped him.

"You can get into my head?" She asked.

"Yeah, there are holes in your shield. Aro made me test it out against my own will a year before I left." Michael told us.

"You can read her mind?" Daddy asked.

"Let's see." Michael said and bit his lip for a moment.

"Nothing." My dad replied.

"I hear her loud and clear. Don't be so worried, Bella, it's not like I listen." Michael laughed.

"You are now." She whined.

"Only because Edward wanted to test something." Michael smirked. He walked over to Salicia. "I found something in Alaska you might like." He told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his fist. "Open your hand." He told her and she did. He dropped a gem carved into a wolf. "Jade. Found it while I was out hunting with Tanya. I don't like wolves, so I decided to give it to you." He smiled.

"Thank you." She replied and turned it in her hand.

"Wolves don't like you either." Jacob smirked.

"Real ones, or ones that pretend they're wolves like Quileutes?" Michael teased.

"I'd say both." Jacob replied.

"I don't like either very much." Michael teased.

Jacob flipped Michael off but smiled. "Real ones probably don't want to be slaughtered." Jacob said.

"You're close enough, you wanna test out your theory?" Michael said and flashed a grin.

"Not really." Jacob replied.

"You're right, wolves are wimps." Michael smirked twisting around Jacob's words.

"I'll try." Paul smiled.

"I won't, I don't want to hurt you by biting you without thinking." Michael told Paul seriously. "I've never play fought with a puppy." He added and smiled. "I've wrestled one in Alaska that tried to run, but that's it." He smiled.

"Hurt me?" Paul asked.

"I've killed a couple real werewolves on my own. I don't think a fake werewolf would be that difficult." Michael smirked.

"Fake?" Seth asked.

"You are shape shifters, but you call yourselves werewolves, fake." Michael defined.

"I can't think of what to say." Seth laughed.

Michael laughed. "Fine with me, I'd like the conversation off that topic anyway." Michael laughed.

"How's school?" Paul asked Salicia unsure what to say.

"Uh, fine." Salicia replied and put the wolf on the table.

"You aren't helping." Paul joked.

"Tell them what happened two weeks ago." I said to her.

"A girl called me a bitch, so I punched her." She replied casually.

"Good job!" Emmett and Paul encouraged together then became disgusted that they thought the same.

Daddy laughed. "I think they mean good that she didn't push you around, but it wasn't good of you to hurt her."

"No, I meant good job on your first fight." Emmett said smiling.

"Ditto." Paul wearily agreed.

"What happened to the girl?" Michael asked.

"I broke her nose. She didn't get in trouble." Salicia said.

"Well, then, sorry, Renesmee, but good job, Salicia." Michael encouraged.

"Michael!" I reprimanded.

"Salicia must be more like Renesmee than her dad, because her father was always a wimp." Matthew commented. "He backed out of fights before they started."

"When?" Michael asked.

"When I asked your girlfriend out, you called me a whore, and then I replied with 'at least I'm not screwing her', and before anything really started you just stomped away." Matthew said.

"What?" I asked.

"Matthew had asked you out, you said no, I found out, I got pissed, and he tried to start a fight or something." Michael told me.

"No, I was just saying that you were more of a whore than me, because I had found out you had sex with her." Matthew replied.

"If he wasn't more of a whore then, he is now." Emmett muttered. Michael didn't object.

"I can't think of a comment." Michael replied. "No comment." He said guiltily.

"Yeah." Emmett agreed and my phone buzzed. I answered without seeing who it was.

"Hello." I said.

"Renesmee?" Michael's mom asked.

"Oh, so now my daughter and I exist? Why are you calling?" I asked sounding sour.

"Can I just talk to Salicia?" She asked.

"You haven't even bothered checking in in almost ten months. It took you twelve years to see your granddaughter again, and then you treat me like a bitch. I'm not putting up with this crap. I'm done with it. You either deal with me, or don't bother trying to talk to Salicia." I told her.

"Okay." She replied.

"I'll let you talk to her, but just a tip, don't screw up with Matthew's daughter like you have Michael's." I said, and handed Salicia the phone. Salicia talked to her for about five minutes and then said bye, and hung up. She handed me back my phone and I put it in my pocket.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Mom's been ignoring Renesmee, and Salicia. She has been rude to Renesmee ever since we thought you died." Matthew told Michael. "Renesmee's gotten sick of it, and I don't blame her. Mine and Leah's wedding was the first time since Christmas Eve that mom's seen or talked to Salicia or Renesmee, and she hasn't called or anything since."

"Really?" Michael asked and I nodded.

"But you let me believe you died instead of believing you don't care." I told Michael still sour.

"Sorry." Michael said quietly. Michael's phone must've rung because he took it out, looked at it, sighed; Tanya must be, and answered it. "What?" He said. "Whenever I get home, what are you my mother?" He sighed and waited. "What do you want me to blow off my daughter, and her family just because you're bored?" He asked sarcastically. "Bye, Tanya." He said and hung up. I laughed.

"Tanya is very clingy." I agreed.

"I think she would be a very good blanket if she were warmer because she seems to always want to drape herself over me." He sighed.

"I feel so bad for you." Emmett laughed.

"Wait, isn't Tanya really pretty?" Matthew asked.

"Gorgeous." Michael replied and I again felt jealous. I didn't want to, but I did. I loved Jacob. "But she's whiney, and annoying. I don't care how pretty she is; she is annoying. She doesn't like it when I come to visit Renesmee or Jane, because she gets jealous. It's pretty funny." He smirked.

"You're weird." Matthew replied. "Why does she get so jealous with Renesmee? She is married." Matthew wondered.

"Jacob and Tanya are a lot alike. They worry. A lot." Michael told his brother.

"Jacob?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Michael sighed.

We had cake, or the wolves, their mates, Salicia, and I had cake, and then Salicia opened presents. A TV for her room, some CD's, some DVD's, and quite a bit of money. Everyone went their separate ways and Michael and I went to a meadow on the outskirts of Forks to talk.


	19. The Meadow and Oops

We talked about his life, my life, the life we had together, and how we felt.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too. I wish I didn't, but I do." I told him.

"Not enough, right?" He asked.

"About the same as Jacob." I said truthfully looking down.

"More than I thought." He said. "I had convinced myself that you didn't love me, because whenever I checked up on you, you were fine, and enjoying your life." He said quietly.

"I was never 'fine'." I sneered. "I blocked you out occasionally, but it killed me inside when you walked out on me and our child." I said. He didn't like what I said, but he like that I said our child rather than my child, or Salicia.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I am too." I said with my eyes closed and laid back, he laid back too and propped himself up with his elbow.

"I love you way too much for having not seen you in person for one hundred and fifty five months." He sighed. I don't know if I started it, or he did, but we were kissing, and taking each other's clothes off after about a minute. It was the motorcycle accident all over again, just more than a kiss. He apologized afterwards for being stupid.

"I was half involved." I told him and got dressed. He got dressed too.

"Half?" He smirked. "Still, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far." He said seriously. "You look even better naked." He smirked, and then went serious.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Someone's coming." He said and put up a finger. "Your mom and dad?" He asked.

"Oops." I sighed and started pulling out grass. We watched for them and they finally showed up.

"Hi." Michael said innocently, and started pulling grass out with me.

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"Talking." I replied. "We're about to leave." I said. Michael nodded. My dad didn't comment, though I'm sure he knew what happened, he nodded slightly.

"Wonderful." Michael said quietly to himself, or my dad, or possibly me. He stood up and helped me up, though I didn't need help. Without saying a word he put his hands in his pockets and walked, at normal vampire walking speed, out of the meadow. I followed him. "Oops." He smirked and we went down to my car, he went home, and I went home.

"Hi." Jacob said. It was late and Salicia and Jamie were sleeping. I kissed him trying to remind myself I loved him, and I had promised till death do us part, but I also promised Michael that…

We went upstairs and went to bed, we fell asleep an hour or two later. The next morning I didn't feel well so I called in sick to work. Everyone was back home, so I flew out to Carlisle and Esme's, because I needed a doctor that knew vampires. They were surprised to see me.

"I need a doctor that knows what they're doing." I told Carlisle.

"You know what you're doing." Carlisle objected.

"Not when it comes to myself. I feel really sick." I told him. He examined me and came back with confusing news.

"You're pregnant." He told me.

"No, can't be, I haven't missed a period or anything." I told him and realized the truth of my words. I frowned. "Can I get a paternity test?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Can I get a paternity test?" I asked.

"It will risk miscarriage." He warned.

"I'm ninety percent sure that the way the test will turn out I will have an abortion." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm an idiot." I replied. "Can I get the test done?" I asked.

"Yes, but shouldn't you talk to Jacob?" He asked like an idiot.

"I want the test so I don't hurt Jacob, because the baby will probably look like its father, and it would hurt him." I told Carlisle.

"Is it alright if I ask?" He asked knowing I knew.

"Michael." I sighed.

"Maybe you should call him and talk to him about it." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I sighed and dialed Michael's number.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey, Carlisle thinks I should talk to you, I'm pregnant, I don't think I was two days ago, I want to kill the baby." I told him.

"What if it's Jacob's?" Michael asked.

"Then I wouldn't have had morning sickness earlier." I replied like a smart-ass. "This didn't happen with Jamie." I added.

"So, it's going like when you were conceived?" He asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Can you wait like an hour and a half to decide anything?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Sure?" I replied.

"Bye." He said and hung up.

"What the Hell?" I asked angrily and put my phone away. "He said wait an hour and a half before I decide anything, then hung up." I sighed.

"You can wait in the living room if you want." He offered. I went to the living room and sat down. Emmett and Rose had come over.

"What's up squirt?" Emmett asked.

"Waiting." I sighed.

"For what?" Rosalie asked.

"To know why Michael won't let me kill the baby." I replied.

"What baby?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm pregnant." I replied. "It's probably not Jacob's, but tell him that I'm pregnant, or anything else, and I will find someone to kill you." I told them.

"Wow." Emmett smirked.

"This isn't funny." I replied.

"It kind of is." Emmett argued.

"Not really, because the baby's possible father is friends with someone who hates you, and she would, and could kill you." I told him.

"Michael?" He guessed and I stopped listening. I just waited watching the clock tick by. An hour and fifteen minutes had passed and I realized why he wanted that time.

"Come in." Esme called and Michael walked in. His eyes shocked me; they were red.

"Hi." He said. "I hope you still haven't decided anything." He said acting normal. When I didn't reply he bit his lip. "My eyes?" He asked and I nodded. "All I can say is oops." He said.

"Oops?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"I haven't decided anything yet." I told him.

"Okay." He replied. "Does Jacob know?" He asked.

"No, and I don't plan on telling him." I replied.

"What?" Michael asked. "I think he'd rather know that you had an affair, than know that you would actually keep something as important as a baby from him." Michael said making me mad at how right he was. Suddenly a pain hit my stomach and it set me leaning down cradling my stomach and trying not to scream. Michael grabbed my hand as soon as he saw I was in pain. "Are you okay?" He asked just as there was a crack. "What was that?" He asked scared out of his mind.

"My rib." I replied through my teeth and tried to straighten up.

"Carlisle!" Michael called and Carlisle walked in having somehow heard nothing. "Her rib." He said. "Is broke."

"I'll reset it, but it'll probably happen again." Carlisle said slightly worried. "Did anything close happen with Jamie?" He asked.

"Jamie kicked but nothing close to breaking bones, or even a bruise." I replied and Carlisle reset the rib. Michael reached into my pocket and stole my phone. "What?" I asked and he started looking for something. He pressed a button and put the phone to his ear.

"Emmett, hold her down." Michael said and Emmett smirked and did it. I was beyond angry.

"Hi, this isn't Renesmee, it's me." Michael said and paused. "Long story, but to make a long story short, Renesmee needs you, she's at Carlisle and Esme's, she's pissed at me now, hurry, get Quil or someone to baby sit, you'd be quicker in wolf form by bypassing planes and everything." Michael said and waited. "I'll give you a hint, think Bella." Michael said and I was ready to take the phone away. "Not quite." Michael replied. "Think of the words conceived, Bella, affair, and not yours." Michael said and I pushed against Emmett's grip. "I'm sorry." He said and another pain hit my stomach. That time a slight scream escaped my lips. "Renesmee!" Michael gasped right before another snap. "Carlisle, you need to get that thing out of her!" Michael growled. "Yes, Jacob, hurry." Michael said and hung up. He pushed Emmett away and looked me in the eyes. "What was that?" He asked.

"Not a rib." I replied. Michael pulled my shirt up so it just barely covered my bra and felt carefully across my stomach and started thinking about something.

"That's about like you were before at eight months." He told me. I hadn't realized that I had a bump between my hips, but I wasn't that big even.

"What do you think about doing a cesarean in about an hour?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay." I agreed and Michael grabbed my hand.

"How do you feel?" Rosalie asked.

"Terrible." I replied. I reset my pelvis and Carlisle sat next to me.

"What are you going to do?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "Abortion is out of the question now." I said and leaned back.

"Do you feel okay?" He asked.

"A baby just broke two of my bones. I'm great." I said sarcastically.

Michael smirked. "Never changed." He muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"After almost thirteen years you haven't changed." He told me.

"I'm friends with your brother, and not tempted to kill Jacob." I replied like a smart ass.

"No, I meant your personality." He replied.

"I can't say the same for you." I replied.

"Bad or good?" He asked biting his lip.

"Both." I replied. "But it depends on who's around, because you still put on a show and lie non stop around a crowd." I smirked.

"Oh really." He said.

"Can you help me to the bathroom, I have to pee, and I don't feel well?" I told him boldly.

"Why me?" He whined.

"Because." I replied. He laughed and helped me up. He practically carried me to the bathroom because I was weaker than I'd ever been. He started to leave. "I need help." I admitted holding myself up with the sink.

"What?" He asked.

"I need help." I told him.

"I can't believe an hour and a half ago you were just sick." He sighed and walked over. "What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Help." I said; I was embarrassed. He helped me to the toilet.

"Puke, or pee?" He asked awkwardly.

"I still have to pee." I told him.

"Wonderful." He sighed. "You should have worn a dress." He muttered. He helped me very awkwardly and then helped me back to the living room. My mom and dad were there. "Hi." He sighed and helped me down on the couch just as a pain hit my stomach and I doubled over. He took my hand. "Squeeze my hand as much as it hurts." He told me. I did. "Ow." He said quietly.

"We should try an ultra sound." Carlisle told me.

"Okay." I sighed. There was no crack this time.

"I'll just carry you this time instead of dragging you." Michael told me. Carlisle led us upstairs to where he kept all things medical.

He finally got an ultrasound, which shocked me because my mom couldn't get one.

"I think Michael was wrong." Carlisle said looking at the screen.


	20. What the fu

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I don't think you're that far." He said and pointed out two little bodies on the screen.

"Shit." I sighed.

"I'm guessing you're around four months." He told me.

I got cleaned up and went downstairs. Michael put me down on the couch and my mom immediately jumped in with questions.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

Michael put up two fingers. "I was wrong, I said she was about eight months along, she's only half that." He said slowly. "Two little mistakes." He said pointing at my stomach.

Emmett understood. "Twins?" He asked.

"Is this good or bad?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." I sighed and pushed my hair back.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Like I do after a bottle of Vodka." I told him and Emmett laughed.

"Just a minute." He told me and left. He came back a minute later with a cup. "This worked for your mom." He said and suddenly Michael was on the other side of the room. Carlisle handed me the cup; blood.

"What's wrong?" I asked Michael.

He bit his lip. "I don't want to hurt you." He said and nodded toward the cup. "I haven't been on my best behavior lately." He said and laughed nervously.

"Best behavior?" I smirked.

"Yeah, it was a couple hikers, not just one person yesterday." He told me and blinked.

"So what?" I asked. He sighed angrily and pulled his phone out.

"Oops." He smirked. "It's Tanya, probably checking in to see where the Hell I am. I forgot to tell her." He laughed and answered it. "Hey, what's up?" He asked casually. "Worried about me?" He smirked. "I've told you a million times I can handle myself." He sighed and waited. "I'm still in the country, Tanya." He sighed. "I'm going to Italy next week unless something comes up." He sighed. "Oh, and Tanya, that doesn't mean make a problem just so I won't go." He added. He waited. "Yes." He sighed. He started mocking her with his hand. "I'll maybe explain later." He sighed. "I'm kind of busy doing nothing." He told her. "Bye, Tanya." He said and waited. "Bye." He said and hung up.

"Busy doing nothing?" Emmett asked.

"She knows I hate when she treats me like a child, if anyone else had called to check in, I would have excused it as just worried I had done something regrettable, but with her, it's jealousy." He sighed. "Oh, and Edward, thanks a lot." He sighed and daddy laughed.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"She'd rather go after me now, than Edward, because apparently someone who likes the girl that killed her sister more than her is so appealing." Michael rolled his eyes.

"You like Jane more than Tanya?" Rosalie asked wrinkling her nose.

"None of the Volturi seem evil when you've been on the inside. Actually Caius and Aro still seem kind of mean, but only because they try to find excuses to kill Cullens." Michael replied.

"Jane doesn't seem mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Not to me." Michael replied like he'd said a joke.

There was a knock.

"Come in." Esme called. A very angry Jacob walked in.

"Your wife is having twins. She hasn't decided anything yet." Michael told Jacob.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Jacob asked.

"I already know what you what to say, I've been listening to you since before I called you. Sorry, I guess." Michael said and you could tell he wasn't sorry. "But I don't think that's important right now, because you have to decide what you want to do, and I think Salicia should be thought of." Michael hinted.

"Why?" Jacob asked confused.

"Salicia?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Jacob replied trying to calm himself.

"Because she might be less forgiving than you. She has been through plenty, and I don't think finding out what happened would be best for her. The whole Megan thing was something she had done to see what she could get away with. She's been testing you, and she might just bring those tests to life." Michael told us. "P.S. don't worry, nothing happened between her and Andrew, they were studying for a test, and she just decided to test you." Michael said and started laughing.

"Studying?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Michael laughed. "Well, now you need to decide what you want to do. You can kill the babies, keep them, or do whatever." Michael sighed.

"Kill them?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that's a choice." Michael replied. "One that neither of you seem to want, but it's still a choice." He told Jacob and I.

"So what's whatever?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, I haven't thought into it that far, because really, I have no say in the matter." Michael sighed.

"I think you do sort of." Rosalie told him.

"Only if I were to take them, which that is another choice." Michael replied and I took a drink of the blood. Jacob looked disgusted.

"Why is Michael over there?" Jacob asked just realizing it was odd.

"Renesmee has exposed blood in that cup, and blood in her veins, I killed four people because of exposed blood, I'm not taking a risk." Michael replied.

"Four?" Jacob asked.

"Damn it." Michael growled and took out his phone. His expression faded from annoyance to anger. He answered it. "What?" He growled and waited. "I'm visiting Jane next week, can't this wait?" He asked. He waited and almost looked scared. "Touch her, and I will kill you." He threatened and waited. "As far as I know I have one child." He sighed angrily. He waited and became tense. "Why do you do this? I have the most powerful member of your guard on my side if you haven't realized. I won't let you hurt them. I'm not some newborn that doesn't know how to handle himself." Michael paused and waited. "Do you like hurting children? Does it make you feel powerful? Do you have to resort to hurting children because you aren't strong enough to hurt someone your own size?" Michael asked and everyone was staring at him thinking he was crazy no doubt. Michael suddenly laughed. "Try, and so help me god, I will kill you. If they pose a threat then I doubt Renesmee will want them, she has two young children, well thirteen isn't that young, but anyway if they could hurt them I doubt she would want the risk." Michael said angrily. "We can talk more in person, next week, when I'm not so worried about more important issues than you." Michael sighed and hung up.

"How do you get away with that?" Emmett asked.

"Jane, and Felix." Michael laughed. "And the fact that there are only two vampires I know of that are stronger than me, you and Felix." Michael told Emmett. "I could, and would kill Aro if he made me too angry." Michael laughed.

"Wouldn't someone kill you though?" Mom asked.

"Probably." Michael replied casually. "Caius would be more than happy to." He laughed. There was another pain in my stomach. Carlisle caught the cup and Michael was suddenly beside my again. There were two cracks and Jacob exhaled loudly. Michael held my hand again. "I really want to get those things out of you." Michael sighed.

"Things?" I asked as soon as the pain went away.

"I'm honestly starting to think Aro's right." Michael admitted as I reset the bones.

"We'll see." I sighed.

"You still need to decide what you're going to do." Rosalie sighed just as the door opened and closed.

"What's going on?" Alice's voice rang as she skipped into view. I touched her and Jasper's arms and reviewed the last two hours as quickly as I could. "Oh." She said. "Are you okay?" She asked like an idiot.

"Oh, I'm just fantastic." I sarcastically growled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like I just broke three ribs, and a pelvis." I replied.

"You really aren't answering my question very well." Alice sighed.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. Carlisle handed the cup back and Michael tapped Jacob's shoulder and signaled for Jacob to follow him.

"No fighting, buddy-boy." Michael said replying to a thought.

"What?" I asked my dad but Michael replied.

"Just talking." He called to me.

"What do you want to do?" My dad asked.

"About this mess I made?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Talk to Salicia, and hope she doesn't hate me." I sighed. "I think she should have some say in this." I sighed.

"Where are Salicia and Jamie?" Mom asked.

"Probably with Quil, or Matthew." I replied.

"How is Matthew's kid?" Emmett asked.

"She's adorable. They named her Annabel Lynn." I smiled thinking about her.

"Do you have any names picked out for the babies?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know what they are even." I sighed not caring.

"A boy, and a girl." Carlisle replied.

"Okay." I sighed. "Well, I don't want to name a kid, it might come out like my mom's ideas." I said and looked at her. "Speaking of which, I have to call my boss, and tell him I won't be at work tomorrow." I sighed.

"How is that related?" Mom asked.

"If the secretary takes the call then I'll have to spell my name at least twice before she gets it." I sighed and took out my phone. I dialed my boss' number.

"Hello." The secretary said and I frowned.

"Hello, this is doctor Renesmee Black, may I speak to Mr. Mare?" I asked.

"He's not in right now, but I can take a message." She replied.

"Just tell him the I called, and I need to speak with him." I replied.

"Okay, how do you spell your first name?" She asked. I threw one arm in the air angrily.

"R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E." I sighed.

"Okay, R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E?" She spelled back.

"Yes." I sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'll tell him you called, bye, have a nice day." She said.

"Bye." I said and hung up. "Oh, that's a first, I only had to spell it once." I said and looked at my mom.

"First?" Mom asked.

"Yes, usually it's two to five times." I replied.

Emmett laughed. "I never have that problem." He smirked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"But, isn't Salicia hard to spell?" Emmett asked.

"Not as bad as Renesmee." I replied.

Jacob and Michael walked back in.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Something." Michael replied.

"Something?" I asked.

"Nothing would be a lie, and after being around a twenty-four seven lie detector, I don't lie that much." He smiled.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Daddy asked. "You're tired, and you need sleep." He told me.

"Whatever." I sighed and leaned back. I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I woke up. I had slept for around six surprising hours when I had awoken. My stomach was huge.

"Time for an ultrasound?" Michael asked. I sighed. We checked up on the babies and Carlisle said about another hour before he would do the caesarian. "We need to think of names." He added.

"I'm not naming any." I said and folded my arms over my huge stomach.

"Nice." Michael sighed.

"She's stubborn." Jacob sighed. "Let's decided what we'll do with them." Jacob proposed.

"I say we get Salicia in on this." Michael said.

"We can call her." Jacob said.

"I'd like to be able to tell her without her hanging up." I said frowning.

"I understand." Jacob sighed.

"I can take them until you two decide what to do." Michael offered.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Now. We. Wait." Michael said slowly.

We waited an hour. Carlisle put me under, and got them out.


	21. He still likes you

We had two beautiful babies, Bridget Eve and Thomas Lee. Michael, Jacob, and I all went home. Michael had the twins.

I got a call back from my boss, and got the next three days off. When we got there I started to talk to Salicia but she cut me off.

"Jacob unknowingly leaked your twins to Paul, who told everyone." Salicia told me.

"Are you mad?" I asked like a child to their mother.

"No." She replied. "Confused, yes, mad, no." She told me.

"Why are you confused?" I asked and sat next to her on the couch. Jacob went upstairs. Matthew had already left.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked and tucked her knees under her chin.

"I don't know." I sighed honestly.

"How are the babies?" She asked. "What are they like?" She seemed eager.

"Bridget Eve, and Thomas Lee." I replied and smiled at the sound. "They were nice once they stopped kicking." I laughed. "You dad has them up in Alaska. We'd both assumed you'd be angry once you found out, so he's got them up there until we decide what to do." I told her.

"We could move up to be closer." She replied.

"I don't think Jacob would like that option." I told her.

"We could leave him." She said quietly to herself.

"Why?" I asked.

"You obviously love dad." She replied and looked up at me.

"I do, and I love Jacob." I told her.

"Why did dad leave you?" She asked.

"He told you. I always refused the idea of him becoming a vampire. I was honestly worried this would happen. Not this exactly, but he has had a lot of…" I trailed off thinking of a word.

"Girlfriends?" She offered.

"Not quite. They weren't close enough." I sighed.

"You were worried about that?" She asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Mom, are you blind? Do you need glasses?" She said sarcastically. "He loves you. Tanya, Jacob, Matthew, Quil, Jane, Grandpa, Great Grandpa Cullen they all see it." She told me.

"How do you know?" I asked like a three year old.

"Jacob, and Quil were talking about it in front of me. Matthew mentioned that he was worried how Jacob will react if Michael got his way. Grandpa Cullen, and Great Grandpa Cullen were talking about it at my party. Tanya, and Jane are obviously jealous, and controlling." She told me.

"You need to be more naïve." I told her.

"When you were my age you were a widow with a baby in med-school." She smirked.

"Shut up." I replied and hugged her.

"What do they look like?" She asked.

"Bridget looks like you if you had golden eyes, and Thomas looks like Michael when he was a baby, but like Bridget Thomas has golden eyes." I replied.

"So, no chance they're Jacob's?" She asked.

"There wasn't to begin with." I sighed and tucked my knees under my chin like her.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Jamie was normal." I replied. "They came in about twenty four hours." I replied.

"Twenty four hours?" She asked. "That's all?" She wondered aloud.

I took out my phone and she watched me dial Michael's number, and put it on speaker. It rang twice.

"Hell-ow!" He yelped.

"What?" I asked.

"They are literally ankle biters." He laughed. "Salicia was a sweet little girl, Bridget is trying to eat me." He laughed.

"So Thomas isn't?" Salicia asked.

"He's handing out with Garrett." Michael said and laughed. "Nap time." He announced. "Just a second." He said and there was silence. "No, Bridget!" He said and there was another yelp, but from Tanya. Salicia started cracking up. "Finally." He sighed two minutes later.

"How are they?" Salicia asked.

"Like you, they favor their mom." He laughed.

"How do you know? You haven't even gotten to know them." Salicia objected.

"True, but I have spent quite a while with them, and they give me the cold shoulder, but you didn't start that act for a while." Michael sighed. "We need to decide on something." He told us.

"Salicia likes the idea of leaving Jacob behind and moving up to you." I told him.

"So do I." Michael muttered. "I thought you were sleeping!" He half yelled in a playful voice. "C'mon, sweetie, please, be a good little girl, and just this once do something for daddy?" Michael said pleadingly. "Thank you." He sighed. "So, got any acceptable ideas?" Michael asked. "Tanya doesn't like puppies." He laughed. "I would move down with you, but too many humans." He sighed.

"Okay, joint custody?" I joked. "These ideas are shit." I sighed.

"You can say that again." Michael sighed. "Tanya thinks we should keep the adorable little girl." He cooed. "And give you the handsome little boy." He said lovingly.

"You haven't changed that much." I muttered.

"Not personality wise. I'm still the weirdo I always was." Michael laughed. "But, not as unattractive, obviously." He said and laughed.

"You were never ugly." I objected.

"I can say one thing, Salicia didn't get her looks from me, beautiful." Michael flirted, and Salicia gave me the I-Told-You-He-Loved-You I-Told-You-So look. "I can think of many people that are on my side." Michael laughed and sighed. "Bridget Eve Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is get back in bed, and go to sleep, bedtime." He sighed.

"She still doesn't have a last name?" Salicia asked.

"Either Black or Spencer, but we don't know what we're doing, so they have no last names." I told her.

"I say it should be Spencer, and so should yours." Salicia muttered.

"My daughter loves me." Michael announced proudly.

"She doesn't like Quileutes." I replied.

"Aw, sweetie, can't you let me ride the high?" Michael asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Neither can Tanya. Shut up, Tanya." He sighed. "I don't really care, I am not Jasper, and I am busy watching the twins, but I can tell you're jealous without even listening to you." Michael sighed. "Bridget, how about you come over here and talk to mommy and sissy?" Michael asked.

"That's what Matthew calls me." I laughed. There was the sound of him kissing something and then some baby jabber.

"So sweet, so evil." Michael sighed.

"Evil?" Salicia asked.

"Salicia, Renesmee what are we going to do with these adorable monsters?" Michael asked.

"Keep 'em." Salicia replied.

"I know that, smart ass. You are your mother's daughter." He sighed. "Who will keep them? I can't have them next weekend, because I'm going to be in Italy." He told us seriously.

"Sleeping with Jane?" Salicia asked.

"I can't sleep!" Michael said proudly.

"Smart ass, you are my father." Salicia said.

"I'd hope so, otherwise your mother has some 'splainin' to do." He said doing a bad Ricky Ricardo impression.

"This isn't I love Lucy." I told him.

"I don't love Lucy, I don't know a Lucy." He said and then laughed. "The Volturi secretary person was named Lucy when I was with them. She's gone, but I knew a Lucy." He laughed.

"Good for you, how many times did you sleep with her?" Salicia asked.

"Never, for one, I can't sleep, and for two, that would be stupid." Michael replied. "You know what, I love my old phone." Michael sighed and laughed. "I did some pretty good photography." He laughed.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Just kissing, well not really, but for your sake I am." He said truthfully. "I have to go, I love you both." He said and Salicia looked triumphant.

"Bye." Salicia and I said together and hung up. I put my phone away.

"It's getting late, bedtime, sweetie." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"What are you going to do?" She asked and let her knees drop.

"I don't know, honey, I don't know, but it's bedtime." I told her and we both got up. We went upstairs and to our rooms.

"What now?" Jacob asked when I got in.

"I don't know." I replied and tears streamed down my face. I got ready for bed and got in.

"What's wrong?" He asked and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Everything." I told him.

"Define everything." He said and kissed my cheek.

"What did you and Michael talk about?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's no big deal, he just decided we needed to talk. No big deal." Jacob said and kissed my nose.

"Okay." I sighed. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist, and that's how I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and got breakfast for Salicia and I, and then woke her up. "Breakfast." I told her.

"I wanna sleep." She objected.

"C'mon, sweetie." I told her. She groaned and got up. She got dressed, and we ate breakfast.

"You decided anything yet?" She asked.

"No." I sighed.

"Do you plan on deciding anything?" She asked.

"Yes, just, not now." I sighed. My phone buzzed. I answered it. "Hello." I sighed.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" Michael asked.

"No." I replied.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe tonight I could come by with the twins and Salicia could meet them, we could all talk, and figure something out." He said in a kind of pathetic voice.

"You sound pathetic." I replied. "Your tone, what's up?" I asked.

"Not pathetic, just hopeful, I guess." He sighed.

"Just a minute." I told him.

"As many as you need." He replied sounding like my dad and mom.

"Salicia, what do you think about your father, and the twins coming over tonight and we'll arrange something?" I asked pressing the phone to my chest.

"I wish you'd be able to decide, but okay." She muttered.

"This isn't going to go perfect, baby." I told her and put the phone back to my ear. "Okay, as long as it's okay with Jacob." I replied to him.

"Deal." Michael replied and then there was the sound of a chair being pushed out. "I thought you were asleep, baby girl." He sighed. "Bridget is awake." Michael sighed.

"How are they?" I asked missing him, and them.

"They're doing good. You know that whole twin telepathy theory thing?" He didn't wait for an answer. "They have it, kind of a relief for me, 'cause I only have to listen to one to know what they're both up to. They're about equal to three year olds now, and their growth rate is slowing. They keep asking for mommy, mommy." Michael said and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "You know, there is extra room here if maybe Salicia, Jamie and you wanted to move here." He coaxed.

"Salicia would already have her bags packed if I'd let her." I laughed.

"I understand why." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll talk to you later, but Thomas and Bridget need food, now, or they will start trying to eat me." He joked.

"No!" A little girl objected.

"Yes." He said in a playful voice. "I wish I had of stuck around before, hurts worse this time." Michael sighed to himself almost too quiet for me to hear. He probably didn't mean for me to hear.

"I better let you go." I replied.

"Let me or not, I'll have to go due to the hungry munchkins." He said happily.

"Bye." I sighed.

"I still love you, bye." He reminded and hung up.

"How are they?" Salicia eagerly asked.

"Hungry, about equal to three year olds, but their growth is decelerating." I told her.

"When's he coming?" She asked.

"When he comes." I told her. She finished her breakfast but I wasn't hungry anymore. There was a huge knot in my stomach. I put the plates in the dishwasher and we both got dressed.

"I don't want to go to school." She whined when I went to get her.

"No skipping." I told her.

"You're skipping work." She replied.

"I have my reasons." I replied.

"Just today." She replied and flashed a smile.

"No." I replied.

"Please." She begged and planted herself on her bed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to go." She replied.

"Not good enough." I replied.

"I want to stay home with you." She said and smiled innocently.

"Kiss ass, no." I replied.

"I could just skip." She threatened.

"I will personally call the school and make sure you are in every class." I threatened.

"You're no fun." She frowned.

"Moms aren't supposed to be." I replied.

"You're usually pretty cool." She replied.

"Is anything bothering you?" I asked thinking about Michael's statement.

"No." She replied a little too quickly.

"What is it?" I asked closing the door. I sat next to her.

"I'm not like you, I'm not popular, or anything…" She trailed off. "I don't like Forks, or Quileute." She replied.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Dad's offer." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"I have good hearing." She replied.

"I still haven't decided anything." I replied. "I'll let you stay home today if you're good." I told her.

"Okay." She replied.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." She repeated.

"Sweetie, I was only popular because the bitchy kids decided I was their friend. I was called a bitch for being with them, or a slut, or a whore, or any other name you've heard Matthew call me." I told her.

"You kind of earned some of those." She replied. "I know how to figure out how old you were when I was conceived." She added. "You hadn't graduated yet." She pointed out.

"You're too smart, stop it." I told her and hugged her. "Be good, I'm going to go to the store."

"Bye." She said and grabbed the remote for her TV.

I got things for dinner and when I got home Jacob was up and sitting on the couch. I put the groceries away.

"Decided anything?" He asked.

"Michael and the twins are coming tonight to decided who gets them." I told him.

"No, I don't mean the twins, I mean… have you decided… I know you've had your doubts lately…" He couldn't get it out.

"No." I replied.

"No, what?" He asked.

"I haven't decided." I sighed.

"Who do you love more?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What do you mean?" He pressed.

"I mean, I don't know." I said angrily and went upstairs. I took a nap and Salicia woke me up.

"Dad's here." She said tapping my shoulder.

"Shoot." I said and got up. I looked at the clock. It was noon; I had gone to sleep and eight.

"They're adorable." She told me referring to the twins I guess. I went down stairs to see two little kids talking to Jacob, and Michael sitting in a chair waiting.


	22. Mommy

"Mommy!" Bridget squealed.

"They remember." Michael smiled.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Talk it out." Michael replied. I heard Jamie start crying so I got him and had to feed him. "This is a rerun I've seen before." Michael said when I put the baby blanket over my shoulder to cover up my chest while feeding Jamie.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You didn't learn your lesson before, huh?" Michael laughed.

"Guess not." I replied.

"What was the lesson?" Salicia asked.

"Babies can bite hard." Michael laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"You bit her, it was funny, but it pissed her off." Michael said and looked over at Salicia.

"I bit her?" Salicia asked.

"You don't want to know his reply." I told her. "Trust me, I didn't want to know what he was thinking." I said and Michael laughed.

"I don't think I want my daughter to know." He added and laughed.

"You remember?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay, now back to the twins." I sighed. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I can tell you I won't mess up like I did with Salicia." He told me. "So, either they're with me, or you'll be seeing a lot of me around here." He told me.

"I like both his choices as long as we're with the twins." Salicia said and smiled innocently.

"You'll have to deal with whatever choice is made." I replied and she glared.

"I can think of a couple I'd prefer." She muttered.

"I'll let you guys talk." Jacob said once I had gotten Jamie fed. He took Jamie and went upstairs.

"The twins need a mom, but I don't want to just be invisible like I was with Salicia." He told me.

"You weren't invisible, just absent." I replied.

"Then I don't want to be absent." He said and smiled.

"Okay, then don't be." I replied. I was still thinking about Salicia. "I have an idea, but maybe sometime soon Salicia could spend like a weekend or a week or whatever with you in Alaska, she really seems to want to live there, so just a taste of living there." I proposed.

"If Salicia wants to." Michael said hiding a smile.

"Okay." Salicia agreed. "Now back to the twins, who'll keep them?" She asked.

"I think you should keep them permanently, Renesmee, but they, and you, can visit whenever and I'll visit often, but I don't think that a house of vampires who none of which have ever raised a child would be best for them until they're old enough to decide what they want to do." Michael said.

"Did you have that idea to begin with?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Then why'd you draw it out?" I asked.

"I wanted to see what you would come up with." He replied.

"Okay." I sighed.

"When do you want to come visit?" Michael asked Salicia and looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know." She replied.

"We can talk more later." I sighed.

"I can't do from tomorrow until Tuesday because I'll be in Italy then." He told me.

"When are you leaving?" Salicia asked.

"Tomorrow evening." He replied. "I'll get there on Sunday." He added.

"Okay." She agreed. "How long are you staying here?" She asked.

"I can't for very long, because I have to go home, hunt, pack, get Tanya to leave me alone, and then drive to the airport." He told her.

"That doesn't seem like much." She said.

"I'll be in the middle of going home when Tanya will call, she'll want to talk, I'll be distracted, and unable to run fast, I'll get home and go hunting, which Tanya will tag along, and as always start messing around, I'll finally get her to go away, I'll get home and start packing, Tanya will try to convince me to stay with her, which honestly sounds dark, I'll talk to Tanya for a couple hours trying to get her to leave me alone every time I try to do something, and then it won't be much time to relax before I have to go to the airport." He told Salicia.

"Sounds fun." She laughed. "Why don't you like Tanya?"

"She's nice and all, but I never felt anything for her more than a relationship I shared with the people I sat by at lunch mixed with the relation my brother and I share. She's like a sister, though that then makes me an incestuous pervert, so never mind the sister comment…" He said and laughed.

"I sat with you at lunch." I pointed out.

"Only for a couple months on the occasion where you didn't sit with the sluts, and jocks, by the time you made us go public with our relationship it was March and we didn't have many months left of High School, I didn't count you." He explained.

"Are sluts and jocks popular kids?" Salicia guessed.

"Yeah, my brother, friends, and I all called them that. My brother called Renesmee a bitchy whore, my friends said she didn't fit in unless she was sleeping with James, and I didn't know what to call her." Michael laughed.

"Matthew still does." I laughed.

"He's said more than that." Salicia said slowly. "But only when you're not around. He also said he should have chosen to call someone that hasn't been keeping their hands in a freezer when he needed a doctor."

"My hands weren't in a freezer." I objected.

"That must've been fun." Michael said.

"Oh, yeah, barrels." I sighed.

"How'd it go?" He asked. "I only heard about the Viagra thing."

"I went there, got him to drop his pants, started to examine him for any abnormal amount of swelling, there was, and then your mom and Leah walked in. Your mom already hated me, and just the night before I told her not to bother my daughter, or accept that if she wants to see Salicia she has to deal with me, so I had to threaten to get out some sharp tools and amputate the effected area so Matthew wouldn't move, I prescribed some allergy medicine, your mom, Leah, Matthew, and I talked for a bit, and I left." I told him and he burst out laughing when it was over. "It wasn't pleasant." I told him.

"How could you tell there was swelling?" He asked.

"Because he had either been compacting himself into underwear that was way too small to make himself look smaller, or he wasn't that big." I replied.

"So you'd looked before?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, when he tried to get me to sleep with him, and I was trying to find something to tease him with, and that is why I'm a bitch according to him." I told Michael.

"Oh, really, when was that?" Michael asked.

"After I told him to stop harassing me, because I had a boyfriend that wasn't desperate. I didn't tell him it was you though." I sighed.

"Why did you date me?" Michael asked.

"Because I found out that the boy who was harassing me had a brother, and I decided to see what I could do to get him to go away." I replied.

"Thanks", was all Michael said. "I'm glad you liked me." He said and rolled his eyes.

We talked for a while longer and he left. The next morning I woke up and Jacob was already awake.


	23. Tanya

"Jacob, I need some time to think." I told him.

"Take all the time you want." He replied.

"I'm going to go to my mom's." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to be alone, without you and the kids for a while." I told him.

"Okay." He replied slightly frightened. I called my mom and Okayed going to stay with her and dad. I packed my bags, and left, I made an appointment for something, but I made a stop along the way for that something. My mom and dad got overwhelmingly questioning and then two days later I got a phone call that made my heart soar.

"Renesmee, did I just hear from you what I think I did?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'm home, you can stay here." He told me. "Unless you want to stay with your parents." He laughed.

"Okay." I replied.

"See you later." He said having picked my head for the answer. I still needed time away from Jacob. I called Salicia and told her not to tell anyone else, but I gave her my plans. I went to Michael's and Tanya looked jealous when he hugged me.

"Good to see you." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for doing this." I replied. "My parents were getting bad." I laughed. He took my bag.

"Follow me." He said and led me down a hall and opened a door, he put the bag on his bed. "I hope you're not uncomfortable sleeping in my bed, it's just a prop for the most part." He told me.

"I've slept in a bed with you before, I don't think it'll hurt." I laughed.

"Okay." He replied. My phone buzzed, it was Salicia, so I answered it without hesitation.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Yeah, baby?" I replied.

"Can I come stay with you?" She replied. "It's weird not telling anyone." She added.

"Just a minute." I told her. "Michael, Salicia wants to stay here?" I asked.

"Is that a question? She can come whenever she wants, as long as I'm home, and not busy." He told me.

"Okay." I replied. "Sweetie, have Jacob take you to the airport and fly out to Alaska, I'll pick you up from the airport, just tell me where and when." I told her.

"Okay, thanks mom." She said. "I love you, bye." She said and just hung up. I took the phone about five inches away from my ear and shrugged.

"Bye?" I asked, and put my phone away.

"What now?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Sort of." I replied.

"No food here." He said and bit his lip. "C'mon." He said and put his arm around me. He led me downstairs and outside to I'm guessing his car. "We're going to get you fed." He said and helped me in. He got in and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere." He replied and smiled. He started accelerating; he stayed the same speed for a while, and then suddenly slowed. He stopped. "Here." He said answering my earlier question. He got out and I did the same. He took me into some restaurant and got a table. He refused a menu for himself and waited while I looked. "How's life?" He asked.

"Annoying." I sighed.

"Really?" He asked and laughed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"When's Salicia going to call you back?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied and my phone buzzed. He smiled. "So, what's up?" I asked her answering my phone.

"I'll be at Juneau International Airport at eight tonight." She replied.

"Okay, see you then." I smiled.

"Okay, bye." She sighed.

"Bye." I replied. I hung up just as the waitress walked up.

"What will you have to drink?" She asked.

I glanced down at the menu. "Coke." I replied.

"Okay." She replied. "Anything for you?" She asked Michael and smiled in a flirty way at him.

"No." He replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drink." She said and walked away.

"So when's she coming?" Michael asked.

"Eight." I replied.

"So that gives us plenty of time…" He said and grinned.

"Nothing will happen, Michael." I told him.

"Shhh." He whispered. "The waitress just heard, and I don't really feel like making some shit excuse as to why I won't take her phone number, she pans on giving it to me with the check." He said casually and leaned back. "Well, you're no fun." He smiled.

"I have four kids, and honestly, one was enough." I told him and he laughed.

"You look good for four kids." He flirted.

"Yeah, since the twins were done by caesarian." I sighed.

The waitress came back with my drink. "Do you know what you'd like to eat?" She asked.

"Uh, the mushroom ravioli." I said deciding to copy my mom.

"Okay." She replied and wrote it on her little notebook. "Anything else?" She asked.

I shook my head, so Michael replied with, "No."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Okay." She said and walked away.

"Maybe they'd give you a raw steak." I muttered and he laughed.

"No thank you!" He objected happily. "Isn't it funny that you've been with your husband longer than we were married, but you have three kids with me?" He pondered.

"Haha, very funny, yeah." I said sarcastically. "None of which happened when we were married!" I sighed.

"Salicia was born after our wedding." He shrugged.

"Not conceived!" I told him.

"Yeah, well, at least we were in a relationship, though, seventeen is a stupid age to get knocked up." He laughed.

"I thought you were dying." I replied.

"Not when Salicia happened." He corrected. "You found out about five or six hours later."

"Close enough." I whined.

"Cute, real grown up. So, wasn't your birthday, like thirty?" He asked.

"Shut up!" I whined.

"Well, I'm a couple months older than you, so quit your pouting." He smiled, and then his smile turned to a grin. "Thirty is a turn off." He muttered. "Waitress got confused, she's twelve years younger than me." He laughed quietly.

"Well good." I replied.

"Are you jealous?" He asked grinning hugely.

"No." I replied a bit too fast. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're beautiful, I never should have left." He said and shook his head. My food got there with a now slightly sour waitress.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Michael said and smiled still watching me.

"Okay." She replied and left.

"I still love you." He told me. "I was stupid to leave." He said.

"Suck up." I replied. The couple across from us was slyly watching, our conversation must sound too cozy for ex's, on of which is married.

"How was Jacob?" Michael asked.

"Confused, upset, and scared." I replied. "That's the only reason I didn't take the kids with me, though I should have taken Salicia, because the Quileutes make her uncomfortable." I told him with a sigh. I started eating.

"That looks disgusting." He said wrinkling his nose.

"Doesn't taste too terrible." I replied.

"I guess I'm just not a big… whatever you want to call it kind of guy." He laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed and laughed.

"You make me feel like an idiot." He sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am." He sighed. "You're so beautiful, and wonderful, and I made a huge mistake." He told me.

"I'm not as pretty as Tanya, or Jane." I objected.

He laughed. "Yeah, they're beautiful while one is bugging me, and the other's brother is threatening to kill me." He shook his head. They're still gorgeous." I replied.

"So? Tanya has no personality, and Jane is nice and all, but not quite my type." He smiled.

"What is your type?" I asked and took a couple bites before he answered.

"Obviously, the pretty, smart, red headed girls, well I could do without the ones who use me, but they're good too." He smiled.

"Tanya's strawberry blonde, pretty, and quite smart, she also hasn't used you." I laughed.

"You're stubborn." He glared and smiled.

"Yeah." I sighed and he let me finish eating before the waitress came back.

"How's your meal?" She asked.

"Just fine, can we get the check, please?" I asked.

"Okay." She replied and left. We waited and Michael took the check before I could even start to take it. The waitress took us up to the cash register to pay, and Michael paid without even considering that maybe I was going to pay. He walked me out to the car, and looked at his phone.

"Ten hours before Salicia gets here." He smiled.

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"I can think of something." He said but didn't tell me. He just helped me into the car and got in. He started driving without another word on the subject.

"What?" I asked.

"What what?" He replied.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Are you really that dumb, I've been telling you since you got here pretty much, well not exactly." He sighed.

"What?" I replied.

"Oh, silly girl." He laughed and pulled over. "You really don't get it." He laughed. He suddenly pulled me into a kiss. "That, but a little further." He said and laughed. He started driving like nothing happened.

"Oh." I said surprised.

"You act like I just said I wanted to kill you, you know I love you, and I don't think what I am thinking is that farfetched." He told me.

"Eating me wouldn't even be too awful farfetched." I muttered.

"I can think of two things that sentence could be and to the first one I thought of, I would never kill you, and to the second…" He wagged his eyebrows making me laugh. "I'm game." He said and smiled.

"No thank you." I replied.

"Whatever." He sighed sarcastically. "Okay, so, ten hours…" He sighed.

"Mm." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. I was tired.

"How about you take a nap?" He asked as he accelerated.

"Yes." I said. I laid there for a while longer and then he got out, and carried me inside.

"Hi, Michael." Tanya said.

"Shhh, nap time." He laughed.

"Shut up." I replied and he carried me to his room and put me in the bed.

"G'night, if you sleep longer than ten hours I'll pick up Salicia." He told me and kissed my cheek. He was gone, so I went to sleep.


	24. Hurt

I woke up and then after a couple seconds Michael was with me. "Twelve hours?" He laughed. "You always did sleep a lot if you were tired." He smiled.

"How's Salicia?" I asked, and sat up.

"She's watching TV with Eleazar and Carmen." He told me. He kissed me as if it were nothing. "I was thinking, maybe, we could try something." He said and kissed me again. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He smiled and against my lips, and pulled off his shirt. We were soon both naked and he pushed me down on the bed. After about three minutes of sex the door opened.

"Oops." Salicia said. "Well, mom, I see you're awake." She said and when I looked up she was facing away. "Matthew just called your phone, and I had forgotten to tell you that he overheard the conversation about your plan; he called to see when you were going to tell Jacob." She said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Well, forget I was here." She said hopefully. She closed the door.

"She hates Jacob." Michael said and kissed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"She just doesn't like him." Michael shrugged. He started kissing my neck. An hour later we went back downstairs.

"Nice hair." Carmen said looking at Michael who immediately pushed his hair down flat.

"So, what was the married woman, and Michael doing up there for an hour?" Tanya asked and laughed.

"Going for child number five." Kate laughed.

"Not really." I replied.

"So you weren't sleeping together?" Garrett asked.

"I can't sleep." Michael grinned.

"But you obviously can have sex." Salicia muttered.

"What was that baby?" I asked.

"Did you say you don't want your phone back?" I asked.

"No, I said mom, I love you!" She said.

"Your daughter's a kiss ass." Tanya said.

"No, she just wants her phone." I laughed.

"Why'd she lose it?" Tanya said nosily.

"She swore trying to get my attention." I replied.

"What'd she say?" Carmen smirked.

"She got sick of yelling mom, so she repeated Michael's lovely brother." I said.

"She yelled whore." Michael laughed.

"At least I didn't say the other things he said about you." Salicia objected after I had tossed her the phone.

"What does your brother think about your ex wife?" Tanya asked Michael.

"A lot, but at least he doesn't say it to her face." Michael laughed just as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, sissy." Matthew said happily.

"So, what have you been telling my daughter?" I asked.

"Oh…" He trailed off. "I love you, sissy!" He said.

"That's where Salicia learned to be a kiss ass." I told him. "You know, honey, I could easily kill you, why'd you call?" I asked and Michael laughed at my threat.

"When are you telling Jacob?" He asked.

"As soon as I make sure I won't change my mind." I replied. "I'll probably back home in a couple days." I added.

"Awe, so I don't get to see you until then?" He whined.

"You really must want something, what is it?" I asked.

"I want you to change your mind." He said seriously.

"What?" I asked.

"He needs you." He said.

"I know that, I've been trying to change my mind since I left, but I keep going back to the conclusion of that this is what I want, I'm sorry, Matthew." I told him.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you sure?" He followed up.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then come home tomorrow." He replied. "Don't drag this out. You're going to hurt a lot more people if you do." He said.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'll try." I said.

"I do love you like a sister, and I want you to be happy, that's all." He said.

"Bye." I sighed.

"Bye." He replied and hung up.

"What was that about?" Salicia asked.

"He wanted me to change my mind." I sighed. "I'm going home tomorrow to talk to Jacob." I said and closed my eyes.

"Already?" Salicia sighed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Bye." Tanya said and Kate shot her a glare.

"Tanya, be nice." Kate said and shook her head at Tanya. Tanya frowned.

"Are you driving?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I'm sick of planes." I told him. "Matthew sure knows how to ruin a good mood." I sighed.

"He always has." Michael replied.

"I'm going to go now so I can get there before too long." I sighed.

"Salicia can stay here if she wants." Michael told me.

"Okay." I sighed.


	25. Goodbye

Within ten hours I was in Forks driving up the driveway. I got out in front of the house and walked in. The whole pack, and their mates were in there.

"Hi." Jacob said and Matthew bit his lip nervously.

"I have something for you." I said emotionlessly and took the divorce papers and a pen out of my bag. I handed them to him.

"What?" He asked reading them quickly.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Can we just get this over with?" I asked choking back tears. I was hurting him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Can we talk about this later, alone?" I asked. "We still need to talk about Jamie." I sighed.

"I'm not signing this until we talk." He refused.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"How many people knew?" He asked. "How long have you known you were going to make this decision?" He asked.

"Michael found out, I told Salicia, and she let it slip to Matthew. I knew when I left, that's when I got the divorce papers, but I was trying to change my mind, I tried my best to think of reasons to change my mind, but I couldn't think of any that benefited me." I said and a tear trailed down my cheek.

"What will we do about Jamie?" He asked.

"I think that he should live with me until he's old enough that he's off breast milk, and he can take care of himself at least for a couple hours, because when he was here and I was working he was often with a babysitter instead of his parents." I told him.

"But he'll be around a lot of killers with you." Jacob replied icily.

"He'll be with his siblings, mom, and my family." I told him.

"And Michael." Jacob muttered.

"What's your problem? I know I'm being a bitch right now, but you're acting like an ass. If you're trying to get me to change my mind it isn't happening. This decision wasn't because I don't love you, I do, but more like I love Matthew than how I love Michael, like family, not romantically, I tried to tell myself that I loved you like a husband, but it was more like a brother." I said going from cold to almost crying.

"How come you didn't realize this before?" Jacob asked.

"Because I didn't have sex with Michael before just recently." I said angrily. "That was the big thing that made me leave you, because I didn't say no when he kissed me, I didn't even think twice. I've never stopped loving him, and you knew that." I said. "This shouldn't be that much of a surprise." I said trying to make myself feel better. I started crying. "I have to go." I said and started out. Jacob grabbed my shoulder keeping me from leaving.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because I'm being mean." I replied.

"So what?" He asked. "You're mean a lot of times. Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because I've never hurt you like I'm sure I am. Like I said, I do love you, I care about you, just not in the way I tried to think I did." I said and my phone buzzed. I checked it, and put it away.

"Aren't you going to answer?" He asked.

"If it's important he'll call again." I sighed and right when it stopped buzzing it was only still for about twenty seconds, then it started again. "Sorry." I said and answered it. "Hello." I sighed.

"Salicia's gone." Michael said tensely and I almost fell Jacob caught me.

"What?" I half shrieked.

"She went to the bathroom and she was gone for quite a while so I went to check, she'd ran off somewhere. I don't know where, I tried to listen, but she learned how to block me out somehow. I can't hear." He said and he got even tenser the more he spoke.

"You don't know where she is?" I asked and started crying.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You're sorry, just find her, she's not very fast, she couldn't have gotten far, right?" I asked trying to reassure myself.

"She left about two hours ago, I didn't want to bother you." He said, I closed my phone, collapsed into Jacob's chest, and my phone fell to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Salicia ran away. Michael can't find her. She learned how to block him out." I said through sobs.

"Salicia's gone?" Matthew asked. "How long?" He added.

"Michael said two hours. He didn't want to bother me, he thought he could find her." I said and curled into a ball. "She could already be in California depending on where she's headed." I said crying even harder. My phone buzzed again. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Mom, I'm fine." Salicia said.

"What the Hell were you thinking? Where the Hell are you? What are you even doing? Did you even consider I have better things to deal with than finding you today?" I said getting even more fired up.

"I was tired of Tanya. I'm at a beach. I'm trying not to get another headache. Yes, and I didn't care." She replied with an attitude.

"I don't care if you don't like her, I don't either, but you don't just run off whenever you please, and you better get somewhere, Michael's, Jacob's, or your grandparent's, I don't want to deal with your attitude either. Do you know how worried I was about you because you decided you didn't like Tanya?" I asked. "I'm sitting on the floor like a child. Get your ass home, and stay there, you're grounded." I told her.

"Where is my home?" She asked. "You're divorcing Jacob, I don't want to live anywhere near Tanya, mom, isn't there some other choice besides Jacob or Tanya?" She asked.

"Just get back to Alaska and we'll talk later." I said sadly.

"What part of Alaska?" She asked.

"Either in the house with your father, or within fifty feet of the house." I sighed.

"Okay." She replied and hung up.

"Your daughter is a teenager with an attitude." Matthew said jokingly.

"I don't have time for this Matthew." I replied. "I have to get all this divorcing stuff straightened out, talk to my daughter, go to my mom and dad's house so I can tell them what's going on, and then try to get my life back to normal." I sighed.

"Why'd Salicia run off exactly?" Matthew asked.

"She didn't like Tanya." I sighed.

"Like father like daughter." Matthew muttered.

"Jacob, how about we talk about this somewhere without everyone watching me act like an idiot?" I asked trying to smile.

"Okay." He said and helped me up. He led me outside and we started toward something. He led me over to the house I grew up in and we went in. It was the same. "Jamie." He sighed.

"I think we should give him a choice once he's older, but until he can decide, have him live with me, and then visit you as often as possible." I told him.

"First, are you sure about this?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Okay." Jacob said and put the papers on the table. He signed them and handed them to me. "Wanna stay friends?" He requested.

"Sure." I said and hugged him.

"Okay, so how about Jamie stays with me until you have living arrangements straightened out, and then Jamie goes to live with you?" He asked.

"You're surprisingly agreeable." I said. "Okay." I sighed.

"Go home." He told me.

"I don't have a home yet, I still need to figure that out." I sighed.

"Okay, well, go back to Alaska, and then figure homes out." He said.

"Okay." I sighed. I hugged him even tighter and then pulled back. "Bye." I said and left. I drove home, and went inside. Michael and I went upstairs to talk.

"Are you getting divorced?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"How about we move into a house close to your parents so the kids have family?" He suggested.

"What about the Denali?" I asked.

"I talked to them and Salicia, they all say that it's fine." He told me.

"Okay. We'll do it." I sighed.

A year later we were living by my family, I had all the kids, and Jacob visited every other weekend. It all sort of worked out.

Michael and I got remarried.

The End

(or is it?)

* * *

One final review pretty please? I have enjoyed writing for you.


End file.
